Fem Natsu's Fairy Tail
by KarouUchiha
Summary: Natsu's main priorities in life were finding Igneel, and protecting her friends and the guild at all costs. Falling in love with her rival was not something she had accounted for. GreyxNatsu Fem!Natsu
1. The Fairy Tail

This is a Fem Natsu X Gray it's not a guy on guy story so don't even ask. *this means the characters are thinking*

(And this means that I am saying something)

Chapter 1 The Fairy Tail

"What did you say?" Said Natsu a beautiful 17 year old girl with long pink hair, who's wearing the normal clothes that male Natsu wears except that she has bandages wrapped around her breast which are just a big if not bigger than Lucy's ,and with that vest around her body and the bottoms are basically the same there short like a skirt and the white pants are like skinny jeans that cling to her body which shows off her luscious curves that she possesses and the scarf is the same. And us also wearing a red jacket that covers her arms, and also has a green backpack with a red blanket.

"Hmm, oh yeah I heard there's a salamander in the town Harujion but it might be a rumor I heard... Hey where did she go." Said the random background guy "She left when you said it there is a salamander in Harujion." "We'll she can't get into to much trouble can she get into right." he said nervously. "* So Igneel might be in Harujion hu, well looks like I'm going.*" "Hey Happy lets get going ok!" Natsu said with a smile on her face.

In Harujion town

(The train stopped in Harujion and we see Natsu on the ground looking like she's going to die.)

"Um excuse me Miss?" Said the conductor worried "Are you alright?"

"Aye, yeah she's fine ,this happens all the time" said the blue cat to the conductor "You really need to get over your motion sickness"

N-never again I will ride the train Happy ." She said while her gaud is out the window.

"Oh Natsu you say that every time we ride the train, now if the information we got is correct than salamander should be in this town." Said the blue cat sighing. "Now lets get going!" Happy said while leaving the train.

"Ok,but give me a second to catch my b-breath will yaaaaaa! Natsu said hanging out the window and the train departed again.

"Oh no not again." Said Happy not happy.

"What are you telling me there is only ONE magic shop in this whole town of yours? "Wined Lucy a pretty blond girl, who wears a white top with a blue cross on it and a short blue skirt with a brown belt that hold her keys and has a heart shaped earring.

"Yes miss I'm afraid so." Said the old dude that owned the store. "You see we're more of a fishing town than a magic town, I opened this town to sell to the wizards that might come by." The old man tried to explain.

"Oh, ok than I guess I waisted my time here then" Lucy said disappointed.

"Oh, but we have some new items. Like this it's really popular with the girls." The old man said while pointing to the devise. "According to your mood you can change the color of your clothes. Change purple." His clothes change colors.

"No thanks I already one of those, but what I'm really looking for is some powerful gate keys." Said Lucy

"Oh, those are extremely rare request but I think I have one." Said the old man unsure

"Aw, a white doggy!" Lucy says happily.

"I'm afraid it's not very powerful though." The old man said warning.

"That's ok, I have been looking for one anyway."She said ecstatic "How much?"

"20,000 jewel." Said the old man happy.

Lucy said not really happy "Um I'm sorry how much was that again."

"I said it was 20,000 jewel" the old man repeated

"Oh come on..." Lucy started saying while zipping down her shirt showing of her cleavage "How much is it really worth" Said Lucy kinda pervy.

"Tch, I CAN'T believe he only took of 1000 jewel." She said really annoyed. "That stubborn old man must be blind!""So much for my feminine wiles." Lucy said kinda sad. Than she saw a bunch of random girls running into the town square.

"OMG it's Salamander, Yeah he's a really powerful Mage. " said the girls running over to meet him.

"Y-you mean the super famous Mage who uses fire mogul that isn't even sold in stores... He's in town." Lucy said ecstatically and went over to see him.

(Natsu was walking and holding Happy to her chest because he was lazy.)

"I CAN"T believe I rode the train twice! Natsu complained and is still a little tired.

"You gotta get over your motion sickness Natsu." Happy inquired

"I'm so hungry I could eat my own hand." She said sadly

"It's to bad we don't have any money for food." Happy said "That's why I wanted to stop at home first for some money, but you wanted to get here as fast as possible." Happy said.

"Hey! Well I'm sorry that I wanted to see if Igneel was here." Natsu said kanda annoyed. Now calmer she asks." Hey, Happy this Salamander were looking for has gotta be Igneel right?" Natsu said.

"Aye, it's gotta be because the only fire dragon I've ever heard of is Igneel." Said Happy with a lot of confidence.

"Yeah your guess your right Happy." She said with a little smile on her face. Then they heard a lot of girls screaming saying things like "Oh, Salamander you so dreamy!" "I love you!"

"Ah, Salamander!" Said Happy and Natsu in unison

"We'll speak of the devil! We're in luck today Happy!"

"Aye!

(We see a guy with purplish hair and a tattoo on his face not really good looking but that's just in my option)

"*Why is my heart beating so fast.*" thought Lucy. "* is it because he's a famous wizard?*" the wizard starts to say"You ladies are all so sweet." He looked over at Lucy"Oh he looked at me!" There were hearts in her eyes. * Is it because he's a famous wizard? Is that why my heart is throbbing out of control?*

"Hey Igneel!" "It's me!, Igneel!" Natsu came running up really excited and was pushing thorough the crowd of crazy girls, when she saw the creepy guy. "Who the heck are you?" Natsu said bluntly and confused.

Then Lucy came out of her love trance. "Who am I!" The "salamander" said. "I am salamander,Shirley you have heard of my before." But before he could finish Natsu started to leave disappointed about who she saw.

"Hey where are you going!?" The salamander said surprised that she wasn't under his spell like the other girls. *Who is this girl? Why is she not under my spell*

Random girls start to yell and throw stuff at Natsu. "You rude little girl! How dare you make fun of Salamander, go say your sorry!"

"Hey get off of me you crazy people!" Natsu said really pissed off and during the attack of the crazy chicks some of the bandages on her chest got undone but nothing flashy.

"Now now that's enough my lovelies,let her go." Said Salamander like a jerk. "Oh ok, Salamander anything for you." The crazy chicks cood at him. And Lucy was glaring at him.

And Salamander started writing something for Natsu on a piece of paper."Here's my autograph little lady now you can brag to all out your girlfriends about meeting me." Said Salamander

"No thanks." Said Natsu bluntly then all out the girls except Lucy were glaring at her and attacking her again and now she was in the trash.

"Aye,Natsu guess that wasn't him after all," then Happy looked over at Natsu and said "I think you need to fix your bandages again?" Said Happy bluntly

"Hu, what are you talking.." Then she looked down and saw that her breasts were completely exposed. "Aw great not again!" She said like this sorta thing always happens so often she quickly re-wrapped them around her chest and nobody saw what happened because they were to busy listening to what the false Salamander was saying which was really annoying so I'm not going to explain it.

Who the hell was that guy? Asked Natsu.

"I don't know but he was a really creep." Then Natsu and Happy liked over at this strange girl they have never seen before. "Thank you for your help." She said nicely.

"Oh ok?" Natsu said not knowing what she did to help this girl out. 'Ggrrp' them Lucy looked over at Natsu. "Oh, sorry I'm just really hungry." Said Natsu blushing a bit.

"Ok, then come on." Said Lucy. "Come where?" Asked Natsu. "For some lunch, you said you were hungry right?" Said Lucy with a smile. "Oh, really!" "Yes really come on let's go." Said Lucy grabbing Natsu's hand.

(Now at the restaurant)

"My names Lucy by the way." Natsu and Happy were greedily stuffing their faces with a lot of different food. "So Natsu and Happy was it?" She asked kinda weirded out and amazed that a girl with her figure could eat so much and so fast and joy gain any weight.

Yah, yor nie." Said Natsu with her mouth full of food.

"Thanks you, can slow down we're not in a hurry, and food is kinda flying everywhere." _"*There goes the money I saved from that guys shop.*"_ she thought disappointed. "Evidently the Salamander guy was using magic,a charm spell to hypnotize at the ladies into town thinking they were in-love with him. Charms spells have the power to attract people to you against their will, but they've been banned for years, he must have went to a lot of trouble to get his hands on them." Lucy explained to Natsu and Happy. "What a creep. I feel victim to his spell myself, thank goodness you came barging in when you did. I really can't thank you guys enough." "No problem." "I know I don't look like it but I'm a wizard too." "Is that so?" "But I haven't joined a guild or anything think that yet. I should explain what a guild is, hu? A guild is a place where wizards come together and share info and find work and things to that existent. Unfortunately you aren't considered a full-fledged wizard until you join a guild. But there are tons of guilds all over the world, I heard there really hard to get into one that are the most popular, and the one I want to join is the most popular one of all and there always featured in Sourer Weekly if I could convince them to let me join I would probably just die." Lucy said really happily. I'm sorry all of this wizard stuff must not make any sense to you, I'm I right but when I join one of those guilds someday and going to take on a bunch of jobs and make a ton of money." She said with a lot of confidence. "I see."

"You talk a lot." Said Natsu and Happy.

"Hey weren't you looking for somebody?" Lucy asked.

"Aye, were looking for Igneel." "Said Happy while still eating some fish.

"I heard that a salamander had come to this town, so I thought it was him." Said Natsu who was disappointed.

"Yeah that guy didn't even look like a salamander." Said Happy.

"Yeah I bet that guy was a total poseur I bet he can't even breath fire like a real dragon."

"Um I don't get it your friend Igneel looks like a dragon?" Said Lucy who was confused.

"No you got it all wrong, he doesn't look like a dragon he is a dragon." Natsu said really calmly. (In this place dragons are really rare and magnificent creatures)

"Huh!"

"Aye,Igneel is a fire dragon."

"Why would a fire dragon show up in the middle if town!" Yelled Lucy who was beginning to think that Natsu was kind dense.

"Um" "It's totally ridiculous!" Lucy started to put the money one the table. "We'll I should probably get going. So enjoy the rest of your lunch and I guess I'll see you around"

"I hope you enjoyed your..uh" said the server lady. "Thank you for the food Lucy!" "Yeah thanks." Said Happy and Natsu who were really thankful to her and were bowing at her like servants. "It's no big deal... you helped me earlier anyways to now were even,ok?"

"I feel kinda bad we weren't even trying to help her out."

"Aye, we owe her something right?" "I know 'she takes out the autograph that the rack salamander fave her' Here you go." Said Natsu with a smile on her face.

"I don't want that!" Yelled Lucy who was really annoyed right now."

Lucy sat reading a magazine called 'Sorcerer'.

"Fairy Tail caused trouble again?" she yelled "They took out a family of thieves and took out 7 houses belonging to the citizens."

She laid on the bench bursting into laughter "That is too much." she said. "Oh the centerfolds Mirajane she's so pretty." Said Lucy. She starts to think about Natsu *Natsu was also really pretty, I wonder what she would look like in a dress?* 'giggling'. "I wonder how you become a member? Do you have to apply or go for an interview or something like that? I don't how but I'm so going to join Fairy Tail!" Then the face salamander shows up from the bushes (that's not weird at all.) "What was that, did you say you wanted to join Fairy Tail?" Said the fake Salamander which took Lucy by surprise. "I have been looking all over for you darling, I have come to personally invite you to the party on the boat tonight." "Your charm spell won't work on my, that spells weakness is awareness, it doesn't work on people of they know your using it." She said really angrily at him. "Just as I thought, you were a wizard the first moment I saw you, no matter the invitation still stands." "Yeah right, like I would ever go to a party being thrown by an creep like you." She says offended.

"A creep why would you call me that?" Said the stupid fake Salamander. "Your spell, using it to make your self popular." She said like she was trying to explain hard math. "Don't be mad my dear, it's all in good fun, I just wanted to feel like a celebrity at my own party can you blame me." He said like it was a great service or something. "This just proves that famous wizards can be BIG idiots." "You wish to join the Fairy Tail I'm I correct. Have you ever heard of Salamander one of Fairy Tails wizards?" He asked but he already knows the answer to. "We'll yeah. Your telling me your that salamander!?" She asked not believing what's she's hearing. "Yeah and if you want I could probably put in a good word for you." "I would love to come to your party tonight." Said Lucy who was starstruck again. "Wow that was even easier than I thought it would be." Whispered the fake Salamander. "So you really thing you can get me into Fairy Tail?" "Of course I can my darling but you can tell anybody about the charm spells, is that a deal?" "Why yes of course." "Good than I'll see you at the party tonight!" Then he uses magic to leave the sene. "He got me with his pseudo charm, but who cares he's going to get me onto Fairy Tail!" Lucy said ecstatically

"Hehe, that was some meals hu Happy." Said Natsu with a smile on her face. "Aye... Hey isn't that the ship that the Salamander guy is having his party?" He asked Natsu who then got queasy just by its mention. "Please don't mention it unless you wanna see me hurl." "Aw come on Natau it's not like we're going abroad or anything like that." He said trying to settle her stomach. "Yeah I guess your right."

'Look at that! That's the Salamander's ship!' one girl started. (just some random girls talking here)

'I wish I had gone!''Salamander?''You don't know him?'

'He's the famous Fairy Tail wizard that came to town!'

"Hu, Fairy Tail." Said Natsu who was looking pretty mad right now and was going to give him a beat-down he was never going to forget. She looked at the boat and then she realized she had to get on it and that made her sick again. "So he's in Fairy Tail is he?" She said with an angry scowl.

Line Brake

"Lucy hu, that's a pretty name, and it fists you perfectly, I would like to propose a toast to your beauty." Then the drink formed into little droplets that he wanted her to drink, but she slapped them away and then he told her that he was Evil and not from Fairy Tail and thatt this was a slave ship he also took away Lucy celestial keys, then Natsu came in through of floor or the ceiling depending on you POV. "Hey I know you." Lucy said to Natsu , then she got her motion sickness which sucks for her. "I knew this was a bad idea." She said " You are so lame!" Lucy yelled at Natsu (that's really nice to say to someone who's trying to save your butt)

"Aye, what are you doing here Lucy?" Asked Happy

"Happy , this jerk tricked me, he said he was going to get me onto Fairy Tail, hold on since when do you have wings?"

Everyone was stunned to see Happy with wings. "I'll explain that later ok? Now let's go!" Then Happy grabbed Lucy by her waist and took her away."

"Don't let her get away, we cab have her report this to the magic council." "Wait, what about Natsu and the other girls?" Said a worried Lucy. "I can't carry two people." Explained Happy.

"Prominues Wind!" Yell the fake Salamander to attack Happy and Lucy, but Happy was to fast for him. "Damn that cats faster than he looks." He yelled annoyed.

"Hey guys..." Natsu said angrily while glaring at them. "We'll well well look what we have here." Said the fake Salamander. "We'll aren't you a pretty young girl." He said while going to her and grabbing Natsu my her pretty pink hair and threw her across the ship. "You will be Lucy's replacement." He said slyly.

"Um, Lucy bad news." Said a sad Happy. "What is it." She said nervously. "My transformation ran out." Aaaaahhhhh!" They fell into the water and Lucy found her keys( which was a 1 and a million chance in finding them btw) back to Natsu

Some of the fake Salamanders men were kicking Natsu and were saying things like she was trash, and them one of them were going to grab one of her big breasts but she caught his hand and said. "The Fairy Tail guild... your a member?" She asked him really pissed off and glaring at the fake salamander. Now to Happy and Lucy

"Ok, here we go. Open gate of the water bearer Aquarius!" Then we saw Aquarius who is a pretty mermaid.

"Aye, a fish." Happy said drooling.

"Not for you cat." "That was awesome Lucy."

"I know right, that's the power of a celestial wizard. Whenever I need help I call from another worlds to help me. Now I need your help to knock that ship into port!"

"Tch." Said Aquarius who was not nice to her.

"Hey don't tch me!" Lucy yelled at her spirit. "You really shouldn't complain about that." Happy inquired

"Your such a noisy brat. And let my tell you one thing" she became really scary "If you ever drop my key again I WILL KILL YOU!"

S-Sorry!' they both said scared. As they said that Aquarius used her magic and created a huge wave sweeping the ship and them to the shore. "Hey don't sweep me away to!" Yelled Lucy

They all landed on the port. "What were you thinking! I asked you to sweep up the ship, not me!" She was still yelling at her.

"My bad I wasn't aiming for the ship." Said Aquarius "YOU were aiming for me!" Lucy yelled. "Don't call me for a while, I'm going on vacation with my boyfriend." Aquarius said mockingly.

"I know you don't have to rub it in." Lucy yelled pissed off. "I got an idea. Of the fish lady comes back you can just send me to take care of her for you." Happy said with enthusiasm. Lucy slapped her head and said. "I don't think I can handle much more of this stupid cat."

"Wow the ship was just thrown into port" said the towns people.

"That hurt, uh what the." Said the fake salamander.

"Natsu, your alright." Natsu has an angry look in her eyes. "So you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail guild." Natsu said darkly. "So what's it to you girly, go get her men."

"Let me get a good look at you face." She took off her red coat and hit some of this guys men knocking them out showing the mark on her arm.

"Don't worry about her, I probably should have told you this earlier but Natsu's a wizard to." Happy said while eating a fish. "Hu?!" Lucy was really surprised *So she's a wizard to hu, I really hope she can beat all of the creeps." She thought worriedly.

"My name is Natsu,and I'm a Fairy Tail and I have NEVER seen you before!" Natsu was really pissed off and they should run away.

"You've gotta be kidding me! Natsu's really a Fairy Tail wizard!" She was really shocked.

"That mark on her arm, she's the really deal Bora." One of this henchmen were really scared of her.

"Don't call me that you fool!" Yells who we now know as Bora.

"I know him, that's Bora the Prominence, rumor has it that he was kicked out of the Titan Noes guild a few years back for bad behavior." "I don't know what your trying to do here buddy, and I don't care if your a good guy bad guy or whatever, in not going to let you dirty the Fairy Tail guilds name!" She said like she was going for blood.

"And what are you going to do about. Stop me ha. S-Sorry!' they both said they said that Aquarius used her magic and created a huge wave sweeping the ship and them to the shore.!" He hit her with his fire magic. "Natsu!" Lucy screamed she was really scared and she was going to run to help her bit Happy blocked her.

"That's how it goes the bigger the talk the weaker the wizard."

"Aw, man this is so gross, man you call yourself a fire wizard." Natsu was eating this fire "Because this is the worst fire I have ever tasted."

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Screamed Bora and Lucy. "Thanks for the grub, poser"Natsu said mockingly. "Fire magic doesn't work on Natsu" Happy said eerily.

"I've never seen anything like that." Lucy said amazed *_Wow Natsu is a really powerful wizard!*_

"Now I got a fire in my belly and it's raging to get out." She hit her first together ,puffs out her cheeks and says. "Here goes, Fire Dragon Roar!" She hits all of Bora's man except him who used his fire to escape the attack.

"Hey Bore, I swear I've seen this chick before, the pink hair and the scaly looking scarf there's no mistaking it she's gotta be the real one.." Said a random henchmen. "Salamander!"

Said Lucy who was still in shock from everything. "I hope you guys are paying attention," her hands are engulfed in flames to use her next attack." Because I'm going to show you that a Fairy Tail wizard can do! Here I come!" Natsu started to charge at the impostor.

"Prominence typhoon!" Bora yelled and tried to attack her again but she evaded and punched him in the face and sending him across the port.

"So she eats fire and then attacks with it? I don't get it is not some kinda spell?" Asked Lucy so Happy explains." She has dragon lungs that allow her to breath fire,dragon scales that allow her to dissolve the fire and dragon claws that let her attack with fire. Her brand if fire magic allows her to take on the attributes of a dragon it's an ancient spell that is rarely used anymore."

"S-seriously?"

"Aye, this's fix was originally used to deal with dragons, it's called Dragon Slayer Magic Igneel was the one that thought it to her."

And while Happy is explaining this the gift is still going on and Natsu is winning, then Bora attacked her and she ate the fire. "Now that was a hefty meal, your not doing to bad but I'm going yo cook you like a smoked fish." Natsu said mockingly.

"Your going to do what to me!?" Bora said very very scared. "I hope your ready, Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu hit him and sent him like a skipping stone and he hit the bell. "Don't be silly Natsu, everybody knows that you smoke fish with smoke not fire." Said Happy.

"Oh wow, that was really amazing, but I think she over did it." Lucy said while looking at the destroyed port. "Aye!"

"Oh shut it, cat."

Then the army showed up and Natsu was kinda worried. "Aw crap! Lets go!" Natsu said and grabbed Lucy's wrist. "Hey! Where are we going anyways?" "Just come on. You said you wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild didn't you? So let's go!" Said Natsu and Lucy was ecstatic about going. End of chapter 1

See you people's next week. And I wrote this all on the phone so don't complain if it sucks. And PLEASE review :) I need your feed back


	2. Fire Dragon, Monkey, and Bull

This chapter is going to have some Fem!Natsu X Gray in it so don't worry and I got some great advice from slayer of the wind believe me this person is so wicked awesome and stories are wonderful and I love them. I'm also think about having Lisanna live so tell me what you think about that.

Chapter 2 The Dragon, The Monkey, and The Bull

(This is the magic council ERA))

"Those morons from Fairy Tail have done it again! This time they destroyed half a port!" Said an oldest man on the council.

"What the hell is wrong with those people." Said another member."

"I'm actually quite fond of those dimwits and their last fair attitude." Said and attractive guy with blue hair and a birthmark on this face.

"They maybe fools, but lets not forget they are also a very cabala bunch." Said the oldest member. "Yes that is true, it's quite the quandary." "I think we should let them be." Said the blue haired man. "After all if it wasn't for those fools think about how boring this world would be."

(Now at Fairy Tail)

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." Said Happy

"Wah.." Said Lucy who was ecstatic on the inside.

"We made it back alive!" Screamed Natsu

"We're home!"

The guild members were saying things to Natsu and Happy like"Hey what's up Natsu. How was your mission."

]"I heard you went all out on Harjion Natsu you just had to g..." Then the bucked tooth guy got kicked in the face by a really pissed off Natsu.

"Why did you do that?" Lucy asked Natsu freaked out.

"You ass hole! You lied about that Salamander! I'm going to kick your ass!" Natsu was hulk mad.

"Hey don't get mad at me! I was just passing along a rumor I heard!" The bucked tooth guy was also mad that Natsu kicked him in this face.

"It was just a rumor!" She was really really pissed off now like if the hulk and the thing had am anger baby. "You wanna fight! Lets go!" Then a bunch of tables were flipped over spilling who and what were on it. And also Lucy was dumbfounded when this was going on. "Now, now Natsu you really need to calm downnn. Aahh!" Something hit Happy and when flying like a pinball. Their still fighting. "Oh wow, I can't believe I'm actually in Fairy Tail." Said Lucy who was really happy right now and nothing could ruin this moment for her.

"So Natsu's finally came back,hu!? Said Gray Fulbuster (yay the love story can start :D).

"Ah!" Lucy was surprised to see this guy with nothing but his underwear on.

This is Gray Fulbuster an 18 year old with spiky black hair and his Fairy Tail mark is on his left pectoral with a necklace that looks like kinda like a cross with a blue jewel on it. And he's he has great abs, also he has a bad habit to wearing only his underwear. (Thank god he's not a girl.) "It's about time we settle this fight once in fit all, come here you lame lizard!" Gray was ready to fight her.

"Gray your clothes."said Cana Albraona she's Fairy Tails official alcoholic who was drinking wine right now. "I don't have time for that!"

_*I'm going to make sure Natsu knows she's can't just destroy a town whenver and make Fairy Tail look bad!_* he was mad at her because she always does this. "Come here and fight me Natsu!" Gray yelled at her.

"Not until you put some clothes on you perverted flashing freak!" She was beating up the bucked tooth guy. *_God why can't Gray just put on some pants or something it's annoying fighting him in his underwear*_

"it's already noon, and you boys are acting like spoiled babies." Said Elfman a muscle bound wizard who thinks you can solve any problem with two strong fists. His catchphrase is "I'm a real man! Do you want me to prove it to ya!"

"I'm am girl you jerk!" Yelled Natsu then she and Gray punched him out and Gray yelled. "Out of the way!"

"It's so noisy in here." Said Loki he is their official flirt. And while Lucy was talking to Mirajane. About how to stop this fight.

Natsu and Gray were fighting. "Well, well,well how's the perverted Popsicle doing." Natsu said mockingly.

"Oh shut up you clumsy,fire-breathing, loser..." Then he was kicked on the back by another guild member and his hand was out and he accidentally grabbed her big breast and pulling down her bandages exposing her breasts. "Ah! Gray what the Fuck!" And Gray was thinking. '_what the hell, whats so soft and for some reason it feels nice.'_

She was so angry she wanted to kill him and some of the male guild members saw and were passed out with major nose bleeds, but she re-wrapped her chest and lunged to Gray who had not yet begged her for forgiveness. He doesn't realize what he did to her,then she took off his boxers and he fell into Lucy. "Hahahaha!" Natsu was twirling this boxers and was really happy with her revenge._*that better teach him to grab my boobs and showing them to the guild.*_

"Give me back my underwear JERK!"Yelled an angry Gray. Then he saw Lucy and asked her. "Excuse my miss my I please borrow your underwear." Gray asked like it was no big deal.

"Ask if!" Lucy hit him with a bat. "You all are so insensitive, a woman had needs ." Said Loki who picked her up bridal-style.

Elfman punched him and said "Real men speak with their fists Loki!" Natsu kicked him and knocked him out again. "I told you to say out of it! She yelled at them.

"It's getting so noisy in here, so much for having a drink to relax." She took out one of her cards. "That enough you guys, I suggest that you knock it off." A magic circle was around the card.

"Oh yeah! Says who?!" Yelled Gray and a magic circle was around his hand. 'Yyyyyaaaaa!"' Elfman screamed gathering rocks around his arm.

"You punks can be such a nuisance." Inquired Loki who uses ring magic. Fire was around Natsu's fists and she said. "I'm ready for ya!" She said with excitement.

"Do they always fight like this?" Lucy asked Happy who was worried. "Yeah all the time." This was normal for him. "You don't seam worried." She was getting pretty freaked out by this.

"Will you fools stop bickering like children!" Said a big scary black giant creature thing. "Wow, He's Huge." Lucy said really scared.

And everybody in the room was frozen except Natsu . "Hahaha, talk about a bunch of babies! I total won this round you guy..!" Then giant squished her.

"Oh I didn't know you were still here master." Said Mirajane. "Did you say, Master!" Lucy was very shocked. "Hm, well seems like we have a new recruit." Said the master in an eerie tone.

"Y-yes." Said a still frightened Lucy. Then the giant shrank down into a little old man who was not really threatening in this form. "Nice to meet ya." He said while holding our his hand.

"He's tinny, is the guy really in charge here?." Lucy was still in shock, but was a little calmer. "Of course he is. Let me introduce you to the Fairy Tail guild master Makarov."

Them Makarov did a backflips to the second floor but failed at it. "You've gone and done it again, you bunch of fools! And look at how much paperwork the magic council sent me this time! This is the biggest pile of complaints yet!" Theatric council monitors all of the guilds. "Have you lost your minds! All you kids are good for is getting the higher ups mad at me!" The members were grumbling like kids. "However..." He set those papers on fire. "I say screw the magic council." He threw the fire ball and Natsu jumped and started eating it and she landed next to Gary and Elfman. "Now listen up, any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason right? Magic is not some kind if miraculous power, it's a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in prefect alignment. To preform magic one must have the ability to focus and a strong mind it should take over your being and pour out if your soul. It all we worry about is rules and regulations then well never progress. Don't let those blowhards on the magic council scare you. Follow the path you believe in!" "Cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number ONE!" Everybody was really happy and inspired by Makarov's speech.

Lucy and Mirajane were talking. "My Mirajane can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Who's that guy Natsu is fighting with now?"

"Oh that's Gray. Him and Natsu fight all the time." Mirajane explained while looking for the guild marker maker. "You see Gray and Natsu fight all the time... But I think it's really cute."

"What do you mean?" Said Lucy confused.

"I think they actually are meant to with each other,but their just to scared to admit to the other, but I think it there meant to be together, hey Lucy do you wanna help me set them up it would be really fun."

"Wait, how do you know they like each other?" Said Lucy who was skeptical about this. "We'll you see ever since they meet they would always get into a fight, and haven't you ever heard when ever two people like each other they will fight each other to no end." (I'm sorry if you don't like the speech I'm not really good at this part)

"Um how would we do that?" Asked Lucy who was skeptical about at first. "I know! You should go and talk to Natsu about it and see if she confides in you about it." Mirajane was their Cupid.

And while Lucy and Mirajane were talking Natsu and Gray were arguing again.

"Hey Natsu! What the HELL is your problem." Gray yelled at her for the boxer incident earlier.

"What the hell are you talking about ice for brains!?" Natsu yelled back.

"When you took my boxers! Dose that ring any bells for you stupid!" Gray way really mad.

"Hey I only did that because you grabbed my breasts and tore off my bandages showing them to the guild. So don't be mad at my because your a perv!" Natsu said while crossing her arms over her chest, kinda embarrassed by that and angrily blushing.

'_So that's why I felt something extremely soft during the fight.' Gray stared to feel bad about that and was blushing slightly'_ . "Oi, um Natsu I'm sorry about that." He was sincerity sorry.

"It's fine can we just never mention it again, now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go look for a job. So see yea later popsicle head. "

(When ever one of their fights gets out of hand he will be nice and apologize.) _*Hm, man this girl will never change*_ though Gray with a hint of joy in it.

"Ah, here it it." Mirajane was holding out the stamper with the Fairy Tail. "Now wear do you want your mark?" Mirajane asked Lucy.

"I want it on my hand ,please." She said nicely. Then Mirajane stamped it want it was pink. "Their now your an official member of the Fairy Tail guild." Said Mirajane who was happy for her. "Natsu, take a look! I got Fairy Tail's mark!" Lucy said happily running to Natsu.

"Yeah that's nice welcome to the guild, Luigi." Said Natsu.

"The names Lucy!" She was mad.

(This is the request board, this is where wizards can pick jobs and Mirajane was doing the dishes)

"Make sure you pick a job with a big reward Natsu." Happy inquired.

"Wow! 16,000 jewel to get ride of some thieves!" Natsu said with enthusiasm. "Sounds good to me!" Said Happy

"Hasn't my dad come back yet?"a little kid's voice asked the master.

"Your starting to get on my nerves, Romeo." Said Makarov. Natsu was over hearing the conversation between Romeo and Makarov. "Your a wizards son, have faith in your dad and wait patiently for him."

"But sir, he said he would be back in three days. And he's been gone for over a week now!" Yelled Romeo.

"If I remember correctly he took the job on Mt. Hakobe." "Yah and it's not to far from here so why won't anyone go look for him!" He yelled.

"Listen kid, your old mans a wizard and like everybody in this guild he can't take care of himself!" Makarov said harshly. "Now go home. Have some milk and cookies and WAIT!"

Then Romeo hit him. "JERK! I hate you all!" Romeo ran away crying.

"That's gotta be tough." Lucy said sadly.

"I know it sounds like the master doesn't care, but he really is worried." Said Mirajane who was also worried. The Natsu hit the request board almost breaking it. And starts walking out the door.

"What do you think your doing! You almost broke the board Natsu." Said another guy who always stays at the board never picking a job.

"This doesn't look good master. You know how she can be, she's going up to Mt. Hakobe to save Marco." "When is that kid ever going to grow up?" Said the bucked tooth guy she beat up.

"Who knows going after Marco isn't going to anything except hurt this pride."

"Remember Nab, we can chose another's path, just let her be." Said Makarov.

"Why did Natsu get so upset?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Probably because she and Romeo are a lot alike." Mirajane said and Matsu caught up with Romeo and pated his head and gave him a look that she WAS without a doubt was going to bring back his father.

"How are they alike, Mira?" Lucy asks her curiously. "I think Natsu should be the one to tell you. And if you ask her she probably will tell you." Mirajane inquired.

"Ok, I'm going to ask her right now! By guys!" Lucy started to run after Natsu. "Hey Natsu wait up! Can you please slow down." Lucy yelled to Natsu.

"Hu, oh hey Lucy you need something?" Natsu asks confused.

"Yeah. I wanna come.. with you." Lucy panted.

Then Natsu smiled and said. "Okay, if you can keep up with us."

Them Lucy smiled and said. "Don't worry I will."

"Good," Natsu grabbed her in a nice way and said. "Come on then let's go!"

(While going to Mt. Hakobe this is before the carriage ride to get their)

_'Man this is awkward, what should I say to her. Ok I'll just ask her about it ok take a deep breath and ask."_ "Um Natsu." Lucy asks timidly.

"Yeah what is it? Are you alright?" Natsu asked and Happy was sleeping on her chest.

"Oh, yeah in fine I just want to ask you a question." Lucy was still timid.

"Okay, What's your question?" She said like it was fine.

"Um why did you get to upset when Makarov said to wait for this dad?" Natsu suddenly had a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry you don't have to answer if you don't.."

Natsu interrupted her. "No it's fine. I actually started to wonder when you'd ask me that," Natsu started to chuckle a little. "We'll you see, you remember why I went to Harjion."

"Yeah, you said you were looking for a fire dragon, Igneel right?"

"Yeah, we'll he is actually my father." Natsu explained.

"W-what!" Lucy then fell anime style.

"You were really raised by an actually dragon!" She was seriously freaked out because dragons are really rare.

"Yeah where did you think I learned my Dragon Slayer magic from Happy." Natsu was snickering at that.

"That still doesn't really answer my question." Said Lucy,

Natsu was looking at the ground and her expression was really sad. "We'll you see. When I was Romeo's age Igneel left me and I haven't seen him since then and when ever I hear that I can help someone not feel the way I felt when Igneel left me I'll do it in a heart beat." Said a serious Natsu.

_*wow I never would have guessed that Natsu was raised by a dragon and he just left her, that's so awful.*_ Lucy thought and she looked kinda sad.

"Hey don't worry about it Lucy, I know for a fact that one day I WILL see Igneel again, so don't be sad." Natsu said with a smile and that made Lucy smile as well.

"Ok Natsu thanks for sharing that with me."

"No problem Lucy your my friend so why wouldn't I tell you."

That made Lucy really happy to hear and then Lucy gave her a hug. And that woke up Happy. "Aye, good afternoon Natsu and Lucy." Said a Happy that was still kinda tired and was yawning.

"Hey Happy, how was your sleep." Asked Natsu.

"It was great. I had a dream that I was eating a gigantic salmon, it was totally awesome." Happy said with a smile.

"Wow, that sounds so cool!"

_ 'these two may be a little strange but they are really kind, and I think I'm really going to like them.'_

(Now their are on the carriage pulled by the pig things)

Natsu was lying down on the seat, her motion sickness was back :(.

"Wow you do have a serious case of motion don't you. It's just another reason to feel sorry for you." Lucy said mockingly.

"Hey what's that suppose tooo mea... Ugh." Natsu said who felt insulted and sick at the same time.

"Oh, nothing forget I said anything." Said Lucy.

"Hey Natsu." "Hm." Natsu barely look up at Lucy.

"Um what's your relationship with Gray?" Lucy asks nervously not wanting to upset her.

"I'll answer that for her." Said Happy. "She and Gray are extreme rivals, they fight all the time, it's actually really funny." Said Happy who was snickering , then the carriage stopped moving. "ALL RIGHT we stopped moving!" Natsu was super happy about that.

"This is as far as I can take you." Said the driver. It was a blizzard out side and it was bad.

"Were the heck are we Natsu! It's a frozen waist land! " Yelled Lucy "Why is it so cold? I know we're on a mountain but its the middle of summer!" She was still yelling.

"That's what you get for wearing light clothing." Natsu said.

"Oh please. Your one to talk. Your barely wearing a shirt! Now give me that blanket!" Lucy yelled.

"Boy she just keeps on talking, hu." Natsu said kinda annoyed.

"Oh I know, Open gate of the clock constellation Horologium." She summoned a clock and went inside of it.

"A clock? Wow." Natsu impressed.

"That's is so cool!" Said Happy Lucy starts talking and we can hear her but them the clock talks for her, and she also got the blanket.

"She says. I'm staying in here and I'm not coming out. She inquires" says the clock.

"Then why did you tag along?" Asked Natau. "What kind of job would force Marco to come to a place like this. She inquires."

"You should a asked that before you came with us." Natsu said irritated. "We went to slay a vulkin, it's a big monster." Natsu explained.

"I want to go back to the guild. She proclaims." Said the clock.

"Go ahead and be my guest! I say back." Now Natsu was annoyed and mimicking the clock. "Aye!" Said the cat

"Marco, Marco where are you!" Yelled Natsu and Happy looking for their friend. Then a HUGE monkey attacked them, then it sniffed the air and said. "Me like human women!" The vulkin said to Natsu then he smelled the air again and ran over to Lucy and said the exact same thing. Then Natsu used her magic and it hit to her hand.

"So this think can talk hu." Natsu said with excitement she was going to kick this guys ass. "Don't just stand their and help me! She yells furiously." Said the clock. The vulkin picked up the clock and stared running with it.

(Near the summit if Mt. Hakobe)

"How did I get myself into this mess? And what's with the giant monkey? And why is he so excited? She asked tearfully."

"I wished I could have gotten two women but one is alright." Said the vulkin.

Then the clock disappeared and Lucy was freaking out. "Where did you go Horologium?! Don't you dare leave me!" Lucy said in a panic. "My time is up sorry." Said the clock.

"Give me an extension please!" Lucy was begging and the vulkin was staring at her.

Then Natsu came running in and yelled"Hey you big ape! Wheres Marco? Tell me!" Then she slipped on some ice and fell and the vulkin saw and was happy another pretty human was their.

"That was so not cool, why does she feel the need to make an entrance all the time." Lucy was annoyed.

"Spill it monkey, were is my friend!" Natsu demanded, and she was on her head and the monkey loved that because he got a really nice view of her chest. Then Lucy ran over to Natsu. "Hey you understand me right? He's a human man. Now tell me were he is!" Natsu yelled impatiently.

"Man?" The vulkin was confused.

"Yeah! We're are you hiding him!" Natsu yelled pointing a finger at the pervy monster. "Don't you think your jumping to conclusions!" Lucy was dumbfounded for like the 5th time today and thinking that she's insane.

"Man!" He knows and is telling Natsu were to look.

"Yeah, over their?!" Natsu said. She ran over their. "Marco!" Then the vulkin pushed her off the mountain. "Monkey!" She was telling as she went down.

"Natsu!" Yelled a scared Lucy. "To bad she cute. But you do!" Said the pervy monkey.

"This is bad news! She can't survive out their!" Lucy was worried about her friend. "Natsu!" Said Lucy

"Women,women!" The monkey was chanting.

"All right you pervy monkey. I'm your going down!" Said Lucy who was mad. "Open gate of the golden bull! Taurus!" Taurus looks like a big man except he's a bull with an axe on this back. "I should warn you Taurus is the strongest celestial sprit I have a contract with." Lucy warned.

"Oh wow miss Lucy I almost forgot what I nice figure you have. Why don't you come and give me a smooch." Said Taurus "Oh yeah I almost forgot he's a bog perv to." Lucy said annoyed. "No touch my woman!" Said the vulkin. "

To be continued..

Hey everybody that's for all of the nice reviews I really appreciate them and I love you for them so thanks and if you wanna suggest ideas to me that would be cool. So see ya next week ;)


	3. Fire Dragon, Monkey and Bull part 2

Hey guys I'm back did ya miss me. Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them you guys rock. Now on to the show. And with the spelling mistakes I'm sorry and with Marco and vulkin I used the manga version to spell them. And a special thanks to slayer of the wind,MewStar0013 SamhainKillz1223 you guys really helped me out with my story. And also with some of the characters I will elaborate on them when the time comes. Ok?

To recap The Dragon, Monkey and Bull

Natsu, Happy and Lucy went to Mt. Hakobe at save Macao from a vulcan and the Vulcan knocked Natsu out if the mountain. Now lets get on to the show.

"All right you pervy monkey. I'm your going down!" Said Lucy who was mad. "Open gate of the golden bull! Taurus!" Taurus looks like a big man except he's a bull with an axe on this back. "I should warn you Taurus is the strongest celestial sprit I have a contract with." Lucy warned.

"Oh wow miss Lucy I almost forgot what I nice figure you have. Why don't you come and give me a smooch." Said Taurus

"Oh yeah I almost forgot he's a big perv to." Lucy said annoyed.

"No touch my woman!" Said an angry Vulcan

"Your woman!?" Said Taurus pissed by the Vulcans comment. "Them's fighting words you mooonkey!" Said Taurus.

"Get him!" Yelled Lucy

Then Taurus got out his ax in a cool anime way. And attacked the ground hit the Vulcan but the Vulcan evaded the attack

"He's fast!" Said Lucy

"Aaayyyeeeyyyyyyyyaaaaaa!" Screamed Natsu who came in from out if nowhere and kicked Taurus in the face. Nocking him out.

"Natsu!" Said Lucy who was relieved and annoyed at the same time. "Epic fail!" She yelled to Taurus.

"Hey so why are there more monsters then when I left?" Said Natsu who was confused.

"He's a friend you moron! One if my sprites!" She yelled at Natsu

"Who, this guy?" She said pointing at the Vulcan

"No the BULL!" Yelled Lucy "Hey how did you even survive out their anyway?" Lucy said calmed down

Natsu smiled"Hm, Happy came to save me." "Thanks little buddy I owe ya one." Natsu said to Happy who has wings with a smile.

"Aye." Said Happy

"So you can't handle other modes of transportation, but flying with Happys ok?" Lucy said with her arms crossed over her body kinda annoyed.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Natsu said who was put off. "Happy's my friend not some mode if transportation. I mean DUH." Natsu said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh yeah right. It was totally wrong if be to compare the two." Lucy said kinda sarcastic.

"My women's!" Yelled the Vulcan, then attacked Natsu but she blocked the attack with her arm. Also her bandages are starting to loosen but she's to mad to pay attention.

"You listen up! I consider everyone in the Fairy Tail guild a friend!" She kicked the Vulcan away and was blocking the derbies with her arms. "From Gramps and Mira, and those annoying jerks Gray and Elfman." Then she stared to use her magic and it was flowing around her. "Happy and Lucy too." Fire started to spin around her. "Which is why... I'm not leaving without Macao!" She yelled and kicked the Vulcan in the guy. Then icicles came from the sealing and the Vulcan attacked Natsu with them. "Your ice attack doesn't work on fire!" She took the attack head on and it ripped her clothes a little but age still didn't notice. And Lucy was pushed by the wind. Then the Vulcan took Taurus's battle axe. "That's not good." Said Natsu.

"He's got Taurus's axe!" Yelled Lucy

"Please be careful miss Lucy." Said Taurus who was kinda passed out.

The Vulcan was swinging the axe at Natsu but she was evading them like it was nothing, but she slipped on ice and fell down.

"No!" Said Lucy who was scared for her friend.

Them Natsu grabbed the axe before the Vulcan could chop her in two.

"Go back Taurus's! Of you go back then the axe will disappear too!" She was yelling frantically

The Vulcan got close to Natsu chest then he cut some of the bandages that were on her breast's and they fell down to her feet. The Vulcan got a huge nose bleed but was still pushing the axe down with a lot of force. But Natsu was busy melting the medal on the blade and was eating it to notice her boobs were out in the open for anybody to see.

"Is she melting the blade? With just her body heat?!" Yelled Lucy who then said. "Um Happy does Natsu know that's she just has her vest on and nothing is covering her.. Um Chest?" Lucy said kinda embarrassed and not knowing the right words to describe her situation.

"Uh. And i don't think so Lucy." Said Happy

"Oh yeah! Now I got the fire in my belly!" Said Natsu with her mouth full of fire and then she spit at the Vulcan than the Vulcan was temporarily paralyzed then she fist-bumped her hands and fire came out of them and yelled. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" And she hit the Vulcan and he went flying across the cave and made a HUGE dent in it and she knocked out the Vulcan.

Lucy and Happy were running towards Natsu and she was smiling.

"Aye, Natsu you might wanna look at yourself right now?" Said Happy and Lucy seeing if Taurus was alright and then he went back to the spirit world.

"Hu, what ate you talking about?" Said Natsu then she looked down. "AAHH! I really need to change my shirt to something less easy to cut off!" She said with a blush on her face then Happy handed her the bandages and she wrapped her chest really fast like a ninja. Then Lucy came running to over where Natsu and Happy were.

"Yay! We beat him!" Said Happy who was ecstatic.

"Yeah.. But wasn't he suppose to tell is where your friend is?" Lucy said kinda being a downer.

"Oh, yeah forgot about that." Natsu said while rubbing her head nonchalantly.

"Well I don't think he's not going to do much talking." Said Lucy

Then the Vulcan started glowing and and a burst of energy exerted from him blowing everywhere then he turned into a human man.

"Hu,Macao!?" Natsu said in-disbelief

"Are you telling me that the big perverted monkey was your friend the entire time!?" Lucy was freaked out one again.

"Yeah, he mush have been taken over by that Vulcan." Happy explained.

"What do you mean "taken over"?" Lucy was still confused.

"He must have used a possession in him, you see Vulcan's survive by stealing other people's bodies and taking them over. There evil body snatchers!" Then Natsu took out the blanket she brought and laid him on it, Lucy and Natsu ware patching him up. "It looks like he put up a good fight before the Vulcan got to him thought."

"Macao! Don't you die on me! Romeo is waiting for you back home so don't you dare think about leaving him! Open your eyes!" Natsu said holding back some tears. Lucy saw this and was sadden by this as well. Then Macao opened his eyes and saw Natsu, Lucy and Happy.

"Um, Natsu?" He said in a low tried voice.

"Ha your ok!" Natsu said with a big smile on her face.

"I'm so pathetic.. I defeated 19 of those beasts, but the 20th is the one that got me. I'm so angry at myself, I'm embarrassed with myself I don't think I can go home and face Romeo." Said Macao depressed

"Aw come on don't be like that man, you beat 19 monsters that's something to be proud of!" Said Natsu trying to make Macao feel better about him self.

_*"No way. He took on 20 of those monsters all by himself?"* Lucy thought and she was amazed by this. Then Natsu took Macao's hand and said. "Come on let's go home. Your little boys been waiting for ya." Natsu and Macao are smiling._

"_There amazing. I can't even begin to compare myself to Natsu and the other members."* L_ucy was grinning

"Hey Lucy why are you grinning like that? It's kinda creepy." Said Happy

"I'll show you creepy, you better watch it cat." Lucy said angrily at Happy.

(Then we see Romeo sitting on some steps looking really sad and he is remembering stuff that some bully's were saying to him)

_*"Fairy Tail wizards ate a joke Romeo. Yeah everybody knows there just a bunch of drunk in cowards. I'm going to be I knight when I grow up not some lame wizard."* said some awful bullies. *Please dad go to the board and take a job, I can handle this teasing anymore. Romeo begged his dad. *Sure Romeo. Said Macao to his son.* _

"Hey Romeo!" Yelled Natsu who was carrying Macao and waving her hand at the kid , Happy and Lucy were also by them. And when Romeo saw this he had tears of joy.

"DDAADD!" Yelled Romeo who was really happy to see this father again alive and jumped on him. "You came back! I'm ssoooo sorry dad!" Said Romeo who was crying and hugging him.

"No Romeo, I'm sorry that I made you worry." Said Macao who was really sorry.

"I can handle it because I'm a wizards son!" Said Romeo proudly.

"Next time those bullies pick on you here's what I want you to say 'can your dad defeat 19 monsters by himself because mine can.'" Said Macao to his son who was then smiling.

Then Romeo turned to Natsu who was leaving and said. "Hey Natsu, Happy! Thanks for your help!"

"No prob kiddo!" Said Natsu waving at Romeo from behind.

"Aye!" Said Happy

"Lucy! Thanks got helping them bring my daddy back to me!" Said Romeo

Lucy then turned around and started blushing and was waving at Romeo.

_*"July 4th, it was a sunny day followed by a blizzard then it became sunny again. I'll admit the people in Fairy Tail are crazy, but their also warm hearted, nice and a lot of fun to be around. I know I'm still a newcomer but I cant help it I already LOVE this guild!*"_

Sorry I'm late it was my brothers birthday in the 4th and I had to go to a wedding and people came over to my home and my mom wanted me to play with the kids. So please forgive me. And if anybody has some ideas you can PM or revive I don't care and please tell your friends.

So see ya next week.


	4. Infiltrate the Evaroo Mansion part 1

Hey my fans what's up thanks for the feed back you guys rock and a special thanks to WhatifStoryTeller and slayer of the wind their the best. Now on to the story! And it's a little longer than usual and I've been working if a new story A Captains Love for the Swords so check it out if you want.

(In Magnolia, and Natsu and Happy were at the guild looking for a job on the request board)

"Hey Natsu," said Happy

"Yeah what is it Happy?" Natsu said to Happy

"Look at this job." He took it off the board and showed it to her.

"Hm, this job is to steal a book from a guy named Duke of Evaroo and destroy it and it pays 200,000, Sounds good to me Happy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Wait, Natsu look at the this part." Happy said pointing to it.

"Ok, 'let the record show he's a perverted old man who us currently looking for a blond maid.' And a uniform is required on the interview.'

Ok so what?" Natsu said not understanding.

"I think we should have Lucy come with us." Said the cat.

Than Natsu realized something. "Yeah, because she's blond and this Evaroo guy is looking for a blond chick to work for him. Lets go Happy get her!" Natsu said excitedly.

"Aye, Mam!" Said Happy who was fallowing Natsu to Lucy's nice apartment, and when she and Happy got their they went through the window into the living room. And heard the bath going.

"Hey Happy lets sit down and wait for her to be done." Natsu said in a whisper.

"Ok." Said the cat.

Then Natsu and Happy were eating food the brought with them because they were hungry. Than Lucy came out if the bathroom with nothing but a towel on and saw that Natsu and Happy broke into her apartment and made her bedroom a mess.

"Aahh!" Lucy than jumped back in surprise to see the fire girl and the talking cat.

"Hey Lucy, what's up?" Said the Salamander who was eating food.

"What the hell are you two doing here!" Said Lucy who was mad and hit Natsu over the head.

"Ow! What did you hit me for?! We just came over to cheek out your new place." Said Natsu who was rubbing her head

"Aye." Said Happy who was also hurt.

"Natsu you can't just break into somebody's home while their taking a bath." Lucy explained to her like she was a child

"Aw, but we were just trying to be friendly." Natsu explained

"This is a serious invasion of my privacy, Natsu." Said Lucy who was annoyed

"Nice place you got here." Said Happy who was scratching the walls.

"Let's try to keep it that way!" Said Lucy

"Happy we're not a home, I don't think Lucy like you playing of her walls." Natsu said to Happy kinda scolding him.

"Ok Natsu." Said Happy who was sad

"Here." Natsu said giving Happy a fish and he was all happy again and Natsu went to her Lucy's desk. "Hey what's this?" Said Natsu who picked up the papers and was about to read it.

"No! Don't read it!" Screamed Lucy and then pushed Natsu who landed on her coffee table that still had food on it and made her dirty, Lucy's towel fell down but didn't really care because she was trying to keep the papers from Natsu.

"Really? That hurt!" Screamed Natsu. "You didn't need to tackle me! You could have just asked!" Now Natsu was mad. But quickly got over it. "Aw man! Now I smell like coffee and fish!" Natsu complained but than noticed that Lucy was naked but didn't tell her because she thought she knew she was naked.

"Aye, Natsu you stink." Said Happy eating another fish and looked at the naked Lucy and thought. "*_Natsu's body is nicer than Lucy's._*"

"I'm sorry Natsu, it's just that I don't want anybody to see this, I hope you can understand that." Said Lucy who was now sad that she hurt Natsu and oblivious to that she has on nothing. "Hey Natsu."

"Yeah? What?" Said Natsu who was looking at her dirty clothing.

"Do you want to take a bath? I mean I know I got you dirty and its my way of saying I'm sorry." Lucy was rambling on.

"Ok," Said Natsu bluntly.

"What?" Said Lucy.

"I said 'ok' but I don't have another pair of clothes to wear. And I don't think I could pull off your look." Said Natsu who was looking down and blushing.

"It's ok Natsu, I'll just wash them for you." Said Lucy with a smile

"Really!? That's so nice!" Natsu said with a smile and hugged Lucy who was still naked.

"Hey what are friends for, right?" Said Lucy

"Right!" Said Natsu who began stripping out of her clothes until she was in nothing but her plain white panties.

"Hey, hey, hey Natsu!" Said Lucy said to Natsu who was about to take off her panties.

"What? Did I do something?" Natsu asks who just took off her panties and threw them on her other clothes, Lucy who was blushing that Natsu was not embarrassed at all to be completely naked in front of her and they've only known each other for a few days.

Happy notices Lucy blushing and teases her. "Natsu, Lucy must be embarrassed because your boobs are bigger than hers." Said Happy

"You think?" Says Natsu who was confused and starts to go into the bathroom and starts the water, than she comes back out looking for a towel.

"What? NO!" Says Lucy who's glaring at Happy and looks like ages going to kill him.

"Yeah, your just jealous that Natsu has bigger boobs than you and has nicer curves than you too." Says Happy defending his partner and pointing to Lucy's body.

"You better stop pointing at me cat or your not going to be able to fly for a week." Lucy gave Happy a threat.

"Hey Lucy! Where are you towels at, I can't find them!" Yelled Natsu who was walking around Lucy's apartment naked looking for a towel so she can dry herself off when she's done and she opened her to get one because they were out their drying.

"I'll get you one, just go take a bath!" Yelled Lucy to Natsu and walked over to her.

"K, thanks," said Natsu and whispered to Lucy.

"And by the way aren't you cold Lucy." Natsu said because Lucy was still naked and hadn't realized.

"Hu, no why do you ask?" Lucy asked Natsu

"Well most people get cold when their naked and their windows open, but seeing as you aren't.." Said Natsu than was interrupted

"What I'm not nak.." Lucy looked down at herself to discover she is naked and in front of Natsu and Happy and Happy was Laughing when she tried to cover herself with a pillow. "You perverted cat! I'm going to kill you!" She said to Happy and found her towel that was on the floor. And Happy gestured for Natsu to take a bath and she didn't complain.

"It's ok Lucy I see Natsu naked all the time, so it's no big deal," Happy said trying to calm Lucy down. "And don't worry I won't tell anybody about the heart shaped birthmark on your butt." Happy said snickering.

"That's it! Your dead cat!" Lucy said and threw a big dictionary at him and he fell into Natsu's pile of dirty laundry and it went flying everywhere and Natsu's vest landed on Happy's head and the other clothes were scattered all over the apartment some in hard to reach places and one of them flew out the window.

"Oh great now look at what you did Lucy, I'm all stinky too!" Said Happy who looked down sad.

"Than go take a bath with Natsu, while I do the laundry." Said Lucy who was picking up Natsu's clothes and her towel fell down again. "*And maybe you two won't embarrass me or brake things for once.*" Lucy thought in a tired way.

"Ok,fine." Said Happy and took Lucy's towel without her noticing . "And don't forget to put on a bra!" Said Happy who than ran into the bathroom with Lucy's towel to join Natsu.

"Aw great, the stupid cat saw me naked again!" She screamed and than took almost all of Natsu clothes to the magical washing machine, it can get anything out of your clothes. And stomped to her closet to pick out today's outfit.

(In the bathroom)

"*Aahh~ this bath is so nice. And this shampoo smells like strawberries." Natsu was thinking she was on heaven right now.

"Hey Natsu!" Said Happy with a smile and a towel for Natsu.

"Hey little buddy. What are you doing in here?" Natsu asks because Happy took a bath this morning.

"Lucy made me dirty again." Said Happy with anime tears streaming down his face.

"Come here Happy and join the bath." Natsu said getting out if the tub and taking off Happy's backpack and putting it by the towel he stole from Lucy.

"Aye, thanks Natsu." Said Happy who got into the water.

"No problem, Happy." Natsu said with a smile and got out some shampoo and put it on Happy.

(Natsu and Happy are done with the bath)

"This is outfit is no good!" Lucy said for like the 5th time trying to decide on what to wear today and started to strip and was in her bra and panties.

"Hey Lucy why are you freaking out about what to wear?" Said Natsu who sneaked behind Lucy and startled her and she was wearing her scarf like a hair tie.

"Oh hey Natsu, how was your bath?" Lucy said and turned around only to see that Natsu was naked soaking wet. "Um Natsu you know your naked right?" Lucy said to Natsu and was looking away.

"Yeah, you see their was only one towel and Happy needed it." Natsu explained. "And your in your underwear and I'm not complaining about it, we're both girls it's fine." Natsu said with a smile.

"Yeah." Said Lucy and was blushing that she was also under dressed, than she found a towel for Natsu and gave it to her. "Here, so you can dry off and change."

"Thanks." Natsu said with a smile, and took the towel and started to dry herself off.

"Aye, Lucy your underwear is really sexy." Happy said teasing her.

"Oh shut up!" Lucy blushed and yelled at Happy than went to get Natsu clothes from the magic washing machine and put it in the dryer. "You'll have to wait 5 minutes for them to dry." Lucy said.

When Natsu was finished drying herself off she wrapped the towel around her body because she knew Lucy would complain if she didn't. "Ok, that's fine." Natsu said and sat down on her bed. And Lucy was looking through her closet to find the 'perfect outfit' for the day. "Hey Lucy," said Natsu

"Hm, yeah what?" Said Lucy.

"Where do you even by panties like that?" Natsu said bluntly.

"Why would you ask me that?!" Lucy was confused and embarrassed by Natsu question.

"Well it's just that their really frilly and lacey and I've never saw them any wear I buy clothes at." Natsu explained.

"You only go shopping once a year to by new clothes and underwear, Natsu so it's not your fault." Happy said to Natsu who was also changing into this backpack thing.

"Yeah I guess your right," she lied down on the bed. "Lucy you never told me where you bought them at." Natsu said

Lucy is looking threw her closet and picked out a red tee shirt, blue capries and a white belt.

"I go to Wizard Secret." Lucy said and put on the clothes she picked out.

"Hu, Wizard Secret?" Natsu said confused.

"Yeah it's a store that just sells underwear and perfume and things to that extent." Lucy explained to Natsu like a little sister. And was pitting on her pants.

"Oh, ok." Natsu said and was looking down and slightly blushing. "*_She actually goes out on short skirts wearing panties like that, and people say I'm crazy." _

"Hey Natsu you want done tea or something?" Lucy asks Natsu.

Than a machine buzzes.

"I think my clothes are done." Natsu said. "I'll go and get them." Natsu got up and went to the laundry room. "And yeah I would like some tea."

Than Natsu takes a basket and takes her clothes out of the dryer and goes back to the living room. And Natsu started to take out her clothes of the basket and she noticed that her white panties were gone.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu screamed to Lucy who was in the kitchen.

"Yeah Natsu, is something wrong?!" Lucy yelled back.

"Have you scene my underwear!" Natsu yelled.

"What!? Want it in the washing machine?" Lucy yelled back.

"It's not here, do you wanna check." Natsu yelled and was slightly annoyed the her panties weren't their.

"We don't have time to look Natsu, why don't you just borrow a pair from Lucy." Happy said while looking a little guilty.

"Hey Happy whats wrong, you never look like this unless you have a secret." Natsu said like a detective.

"Ok! You caught me!" Happy said and was anime crying. "When Lucy hit me with the book and I hit your clothes I saw something go out the window, I couldn't see what it was but I think it's your underwear." Happy said like he just interrogated and finally confessed.

"What!" Natsu said and ran to the window to see her panties hanging on a railing outside Lucy's window. And if things can't possibly get any worse their was a gust of wind and it took her panties and they flew away into the water by her apartment and sank to the bottom.

"Aye, sorry Natsu." Happy said with a sad look on his face.

Natsu looked at Happy and sighed. "It's ok Happy you didn't know its fine." Natsu said and gave Happy a pat on the head. "And besides I need some new underwear anyway, so you guys actually did me a favor, so thanks." She smiled at Happy and Lucy. "*_Too bad I have to walk around with no panties for a while.*" _

"*Wow I had no idea that Natsu could be so motherly.*" Lucy thought and smiled.

Happy than had an idea. "Hey Lucy!" Happy said.

"Yeah, what cat?" Lucy said to Happy

"Can Natsu borrow a pair of your panties?" Happy said bluntly.

"What?" Lucy said in shock that the cat would be so blunt as to her for underwear for his friend.

"Can I Lucy, I would really appreciate it and I'll return them later." Natsu said and was kinda begging her.

"Ok fine, just return them when you can." Lucy said embarrassed and than Lucy, Natsu and Happy went to Lucy's room and Lucy went to her underwear draw and pick out pink panties with green and yellow flowers on it.

"Do you really wear those Lucy?" Happy said and startled Lucy.

"Lucy do you have a pair that's not so girly?" Natsu asked bluntly.

"That's the only pair I have that's like the one you came here with, I can give you another pair if you want?" Lucy said

"No, no it's fine it's just that I've never really wear things this girly before let alone own something this this." Natsu said and was blushing and stretching them in her hand.

"I know that your not a girly-girl but you don't have anything to be embarrassed about, it's not like anybody's going to look at them." Lucy said to Natsu.

Natsu giggled "Yeah your right." Natsu said that and dropped her towel and put the underwear on. "Man this is really, really soft Lucy, no wonder you wear these all the time." Natsu said like it was just discovered.

"Aye, they are all really soft Lucy." Happy said and was sitting in her underwear draw playing with them.

"Get out if their you stupid cat!" Lucy yelled at him.

(The tea was done and they were sitting at the table drinking the tea.)

"Um, Natsu not to be rude or anything but I'm not really ready for guests yet, and I really don't want people to see it yet, so can you and Happy drink your tea and I'll see yeah later in the guild,ok?" Lucy said trying hard no to sound mean.

"Aaww, but I like it over here," Natsu said like a child. "Hey I know, why don't you show me and Happy some if those keys that you like to collect." Natsu asked because and she wanted to stay.

"Their actually called Celestial Spirits, Natsu." Lucy said to the Fire eater.

"So how many Celestial Spirits do you have contracts with?" Happy asks.

"Six so far, not to brag or anything but I have different types if keys," Lucy started to explain. "The silver keys are the ones you can buy in the magic shops. I have Horologium, the Clock, Crux, the southern Cross and Lyra the Harp." She explained about the silver keys. "But the gold ones are super rare, they are 12 total and they open the gates of the Zodiac, I have Taurus the Bull, Aquarius the Water Bearer and Cancer the Crab." She told them.

"Giant CRAB!" Natsu said and was drooling.

"GIANT CRAB LEGS!" Happy said and was acting just like Natsu.

"I've never meet anyone that's more obsessed with food than you two." Lucy said to them.

"That reminds me, I have to make a contract with the key I bought in Harjion." She remembered and got up from her chair. "I don't you two would like to see how a Celestial wizard makes a contract with a Celestial Spirit?" She asks them.

"I would!" Natsu said

"I hope it's not some gross blood pact!" Happy said

"A butt pact? That sounds pain full." Natsu said weirded out by that.

"Why are they talking about butts all of a sudden?" Lucy said to herself.

"You don't use blood or anything like that," Lucy said to them. "Just watch."

"I call a upon the in the world of the Celestial Spirits, I beckon you to my side at once pass threw the gate!" Than she took the key and pushed it into the air and turned it and it opened a portal into the spirit world. "OPEN gate of the Canis Minor, Nicola!" A little white doggy with a carrot-like nose came forth (it looks like a baby snowman of you ask me but its your choice)

"Nice try." Natsu and Happy said in unison.

"Shut up! I meant to do that!" Lucy yelled at them. And Nicola was shaking like it always does. "Aaww~ you are suck a cutie pie!" Lucy cooed at Nicola and hugging it.

"Ya think so, hu?" Natsu said like Lucy was crazy.

"It doesn't take much magic power to get these little guys threw the gate, so a lot of wizards actually keep them as pets." Lucy stated.

"Oh I guess that makes sense since it doesn't look very powerful." Natsu said.

"Now it's time to work out a contract, can you work Mondays?" Lucy asks Nicola

"Naua." It said shaking its head no.

"Tuesdays?"

"Uhha" shaking its head yes.

"Man, this is getting boring." Natsu said to Happy while drinking her tea.

"Aye." Said Happy how was eating a fish.

"Great, well that just about does it." Lucy smiled.

"Puppun!" Said Nicola.

"Well that was easy." Happy said to and was on Natsu shoulder.

"Yup." Natsu agreed.

"It may seem weird to you, but it's really important. Ya see a Celestial Wizards contract relies on the promise that is made between the Wizard and the Spirit," Lucy explained " and I make it a point to keep all if my promises." Lucy told Natsu.

"Oh, ok." Natsu said uninterested.

"Ok, now I just gotta come up with a name." Lucy said out loud.

"Isn't it Nicola?" Happy asked.

"No that's the species," she told Happy. "Oh I know!" She thought of his name. "Come here Plue!"

"Plue?" Natsu said confused.

"Yeah, I think it's like the cutest name ever!" She said like a little girl. "Right little Plue!" She hugged him.

"Are you sure he's cool with that?" She asked Lucy.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Lucy responded

"So his sign is the dog, but he doesn't bark?" Happy inquired. "That's kinda weird."

"I don't here you 'meowing' over their now do I?" She told him. And Plue started to do a little dance. "Wow, what's he doing?" Lucy asked confused.

"Oh man! Your right about that Plue!" Natsu said understanding what he said.

"You can understand him!" Lucy thought she couldn't get any stranger.

Than Natsu stared at Lucy.

"Um Natsu, is something wrong?" She was worried about her friend.

"All right than its settled!" Natsu stated with a smile on her face. "Your both are going to be apart or our team!"

"Go TEAM!" Happy exclaimed.

"Your team?" Lucy was confused.

"Aye, even thought everybody in Fairy Tail is allied to each other, people who get along really well with one another team up to take on missions that would be harder alone will be easier together." Happy explained to Lucy.

"Awesome! Lets do it!" Lucy said excitedly. And Lucy and Natsu did an awesome hand shake.

"Cool, so your going to work with us?" Natsu said with a smile on her face.

"Yup, you have my word." Lucy said to Natsu than Natsu gave her a big hug.

"Thanks Lucy were going to be the greatest team ever!" Natsu said to Lucy. "I got our first mission right here." She took it out abs showed it to Lucy.

"This is all happening so fast." Lucy said to herself. "Let me see what you got their?" She took the mission from Natsu's hand. Than Natsu had a little mischievous smirk and Happy and Plue were doing a little dance. "So it's in Shirotsume hu, no way 200,000 jewel just for taking a book from some old, rich guy named Duke of Evaroo." Lucy was happy about the job.

"Sound like a piece of cake, right." Natsu said with enthusiasm.

"Hu, 'Let the record show he's a perverted old man who us currently looking for a blond maid!' And a uniform is required on the interview!'

"We know a blond haired girl don't we Happy." Natsu said mischievous to Happy.

"And I bet I know where she can get a maids uniform." Happy said to Natsu.

"And I bet she will look super cutie in it." Natsu said to Happy.

"Why you sneaky little, you guys tricked me!" Lucy screamed.

"But you promised that you would come along." Natsu inquired. "And besides your the only person I know that can wear a maids uniform and not be embarrassed."

"But you tricked me!" Lucy screamed at Natsu.

"Oh just relax you'll be fine, now address Happy here as your Master." Natsu said.

"NO WAY!" Lucy screamed.

(Back at the guild)

"Aw darn, looks like someone already took that book stealing gig." Levy said disappointed.

"Sorry, looks like Natsu and Lucy already got to it." Mirajane told them.

"Darn I really could have used that money." Levy said sadly.

"Don't dispair Levy, it's probably for the best the jobs changed," said Makarov.

"What do you mean?" Levy asked Makarov.

"I was contacted by the client concerning the mission." Makarov said.

"Oh, did they cancel it?" Mira asked.

"No, quite the opposite the rewards been increased to 2,000,000 jewel." Makarov told them. Levy and the two other guys were surprised by that.

Than Gray made ice cubes form into his drink. "It sounds like this job just got interesting." Gray said with a smirk.

"Um Gray, nice skivvies." Mirajane said.

"Hm, aw crap!" Gray yelled.

That's it for today and it you guys have any suggestion or comments let me know so I can get better. See ya in a week or two.


	5. Infiltrate the Evaroo Mansion Part 2

**My guys sorry about not posting sooner I have other stories and a family thing and I've been depressed. Sorry! And thanks for all of the positive feedback, it make me feel awesome! So enjoy the story and a special thanks to MewStar0013, kuromi123 and WhatifStoryTeller they help me a lot and you should really check out their stories which inspire me! :)**

**Now enjoy the story! ;)**

Natsu, Happy and Lucy are on their way to Shirotsume. And Natsu is sick as always.

"Hello master, is their anything I can get for you?" Lucy said practicing being a maid.

"I could really use a barf bag right about now." Natsu said sickly.

"I'm playing the part if the master, so I should be the one giving the orders!" Happy yelled to them.

"Shut up, you stupid feline." Lucy was annoyed at Happy. "Oh, hey Natsu."

"Yeah, what's up?" She said groggily

"I was just wondering, why did you pick me too join your team." Lucy inquired

"Because, you seem like a nice person with a good heart." Natsu uttered.

Lucy was surprised that Natsu gave her such a nice complement.

"But, you just act kinda weird sometimes." Natsu said still sick.

'_The fire breather, with the talking cat thinks I'm weird!"_ Lucy thought annoyingly.

"Anyway, I'm totally stoked about going on my first mission, I know I'm gonna rock it." Lucy said with a ton of confidence like Natsu.

Happy is eating different types of see creatures. "Really? I thought you were upset about it?" Happy inquired.

"Yeah, I was mad at first," Lucy than started to do some poses. "But if this perv likes pretty girls I'm perfect for the job right." Than Lucy realized something. "Hey Natsu."

"Yeah."

"How come your not going to be a maid?" Lucy asked her. "You are a pretty girl after all." She inquired.

"I don't like girly clothes and well you seem to like them a lot." Natsu said and her head was out the window.

Happy said to Lucy. "And because you seem like you would actually be a maid with the way you dress."

Lucy gave Happy a death glare.

"Hey, driver are we their yet!?" Natsu screamed out the window.

"In an hour or so Miss." Said the driver

"Oh man." Natsu was still sick maybe even sicker after hearing that.

Lucy than got out the latest issue of Sorcerer Weekly. And their was an article about the hottest male wizards.

"Hey Lucy, what are you doing?" Happy asked while eating a fish.

Lucy looked over to Happy. "I'm reading the newest Sorcerer Weekly," she explained. "It's with the most Eligible Bachelor. And it looks like their is a new guy named Hibiki and Loki and at the top two spots." Lucy explained to Happy.

Natsu than joined in the conversation. "Who's that?"

Lucy was surprised that Natsu was even listening and not pucking her guts out. "He's from Blue Pegasus, he's a very skilled wizard. And he's really cute." Lucy said while blushing.

Natsu then stuck her head out the window and threw up everything she ate that day.

Lucy was concerned and disgusted at the same time. And Happy was rubbing her back trying to make her feel better.

"It's ok Natsu." Happy said.

"Um, is Natsu going to be ok?" Lucy asked Happy.

Natsu than got her head out if the window. "Y-yeah, I'm fine," she got back into the cart. "Now what were you saying?"

Lucy than looked back to her magazine to find where they left off, but something caught her eye.

"Hey Natsu," Lucy said to her and she looked up. "It looks like Gray is in the line up."

Natsu than gave her a skeptical look that's says 'wow, who cares that the stupid Popsicle is in that.'

"Aye, what number is he?" Happy asked Lucy

Lucy looked at the paper. "It looks like he's... number 69." Natsu was still not really caring.

Than Lucy remembered what Mirajane asked her to do.

"Natsu, I have another question for you." Lucy asked kinda timidly. Natsu looked up with a 'what do you wanna ask me' look. "Um, well I was wondering do you like anybody?"

Than Natsu sat up and said. "Y-yeah."

"Hu." Lucy said not getting what the pyro just said.

"I said y-yes I-I do like someone." Natsu said sickly like she's going to die.

Lucy was trying to process what she just said. 'Hu, she actually has a crush on a boy!' Lucy thought to herself.

"Um, Lucy are you ok?" Happy asked the Celestial wizard.

Lucy than moved next to Natsu and started to ask her all of these questions. "Is he handsome? Someone at the Guild? Met on a mission? How old is he? Is he dating someone? What's his name? Does he use magic? What type? How long have you liked him? Does he like you?"

Natsu was looking at her friend like she was insane with all the questions she just asked. "Um, yes he's in the guild, no he's n-not d-dating anyone, no not on a mission, and I've liked him for 6 years." Natsu lied down on the floor of the cart. "A-and he's blue."

Lucy was confused. "Hu, blue?"

Natsu than remembered another one of her many questions. "I know he likes me, because if he didn't than I don't know why we live together for the past 6 years."

Than Lucy started to freak out a little. "What! Live together!"

And Happy is nodding in the background but Lucy's to freaked out to see it. "And they sleep together in the same bed when its cold." Happy said with a snicker.

Lucy was freaking out by this information and it was written all over her face. _'Oh man, her and Gray live together?! And they fight like that, I guess that makes sense because they must wanna keep it a secret.' _

Than Happy starts laughing.

"What's so funny, cat?" Lucy said to him.

"It's just that you look is freaked out." Happy said still snickering.

"Well why wouldn't I, I mean she lives with Gray and they always fight!" Lucy was still freaked out.

Natsu than looked up and said. "Why would I be living with Gray?!" She was kinda mad at that assumption.

Lucy was confused. "You just said that your living with the guy that you have a crush on."

"I never said that!" Natsu screamed and than for queazy again. "Right Happy!"

Happy than said. "Yeah, I'm not Gray!"

Lucy just started to catch on. "Wait you mean to tell me that you meant Happy?"

Natsu was nodding her little pink head. And Happy said. "Aye, I do like Natsu."

Lucy was dumbfounded and thought. 'I should have know, Natsu would never admit to something like this.'

(**Now in the town of Shirotsume)**

Natsu, Happy and Lucy are walking threw the town.

"Ug, that's the last time in riding in one of those things." Natsu said still feeling sick.

"You say that every time, Natsu." Happy pointed out.

"Man, I'm starving."

"Hu, can't you just eat your own fire?" Lucy asked.

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea," Natsu said with a lot of sarcasm. "Why don't you just eat Plue or your cow while we're at it."

"Why would I wanna do that?" Lucy said confused.

"It's kinda the same thing."

"So let me get this straight, you can eat fire just not your own. That's kinda lame."

Than Natsu spotted a restaurant.

"Wow, let's stop and get a bit to eat." Natsu asked them and pointed to the restaurant and started to walk their but Lucy had other plans in mind.

"Hold on Natsu." Lucy grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

Natsu looked back at Lucy. "Yeah, is something wrong? Do you feel sick?!" Natsu started to get worried.

Happy than came in with a tung pressure. "Open wide and sat aw~" Happy was telling her.

But Lucy ignored the cat. "Natsu, remember what you told me before we left."

Natsu tried to remember but couldn't because she was hungry and was on a vehicle for like two hours. "No, I'm sorry can you tell me what."

Lucy than hit her head to her hand. "Natsu, you said when we come to Shirotsume that me and you would go shopping. And to get the maid outfit for the job."

Than it hit Natsu.

"Oh, oh yeah right, sorry I forgot." Natsu said to her blond friend.

Lucy than grabbed her hand and said. "Come on let's go." Than she dragged Natsu and Happy to the shopping parts of the town and they weren't really happy about it because they were hungry.

(**At a store called On'nanoko's Day)**

They were outside the store. And in the window there was mannequins that were wearing short pink dresses with a white headband with a floral patter. Another that was wearing a really expensive maid costume that you see in the maid cafes.

"We'll here we are." Lucy said with a smile but Natsu and Happy didn't look to thrilled. "Aw~come on their is no need to pout."

"I'm not pouting." Natsu stated but is pouting.

Happy said. "SO this is where your clothes come from Lucy."

"Shut up, cat!" Lucy gave Happy a death glare.

After Lucy dragged Natsu into that store and Happy followed. Two employes came out to great them.

"Why, hello their." The two employes smiled at them.

"I'm Rose." Said the worker who was wearing a white sundress with a flower petal design, and she has long baby-blue hair and has C-Cup breasts . And was very beautiful.

"And I'm Dawn." The other worker said who was wearing a short black dress with a white trimming and a white headband and has B-Cup breasts. And she has black hair.

Natsu was kinda put off by this because she's never seen people this attentive before.

"How may we help you?" Dawn and Rosa said in unison with a smile on their faces. Natsu and Happy have the sweat drop on their heads.

Lucy than started to speak. "Yes, I need I maids costume, and my friend here," Lucy grabs Natsu's shoulders so she couldn't make a run for it. "Needs some clothes."

"Why do I need clothes?" Natsu was surprised that Lucy wanted her to buy things that weren't food related.

"Because Natsu you said that you only buy clothes one a year." Lucy inquired.

"Happy said that! Not me!" Natsu yelled to her.

"Aye, it is true." Happy uttered while eating squid.

Than Rosa and Dawn used some of their magic to conjure up some outfits.

"Which one would you like to try on?" Dawn and Rosa asked them. And the clothes rack was filled with frilly dresses and some nice maid outfits and little outfits for Happy as well.

"I don't want to try on clothes!" Natsu said like a child.

"There's a sale today as well. Anything that's like a dress is buy one get one free." Dawn said.

"And we also have a sale on panties, six pairs for 250 jewels." Rosa said with a smile and holding up a blue pair with a little, white bow on them. (And that's actually 25 dollars in America.)

Happy started drooling. "Think about all the fish I could buy with all of that money." He told Natsu.

'_And groceries that I could get for dinner next week.' _Natsu thought to herself. And she looked over to Lucy who was talking to Rosa and Dawn and they were showing her different maid outfits. _'Man, Lucy really like shopping. Kinda reminds me of Erza.' _Natsu cringed at the thought of those two going shopping.

"Is everything to your liking?" Asked a man who snuck up behind Happy and Natsu.

"AH!" exclaimed Happy and Natsu.

"I'm sorry madam, but we don't sell 'Ahs', would you like something else?" Said the man who was wearing a dark black suit with a white shirt and silver cuff links, and he also has short black hair with long bangs and a British ascent.

"Nope, we were dragged here by the blond demon." Happy said.

The man started to laugh at Happy's comment. "I'm terribly sorry, I have not yet introduced myself," he bowed. "My name is Gale," he took Natsu's hand into his and kissed it. "Might I ask whats yours." He said with a smile on his face.

Natsu was kinda creeped out by Gale's treating her like a proper British lady. "My name is Natsu."

"My, my, such a wonderful name," Gale's said to the pink haired girl. "Summer is one of my favorite seasons." He started to caresses her hand with his thump. "You have such soft,tan skin, you must do something to keep it this nice and smooth." Gale's said to Natsu.

"Aye, she does nothing with her skin." Happy said to Gale's. "But my fur is softer than hers."

"I don't even know what you mean!" Natsu said to Gale and he smiled.

"Are you be any change hungry?" Gale asked her.

"Wait you have food!?" Natsu said and started to droll a little bit and Happy was also drooling.

"I'll make you and your friends an amazing lunch if you try on some dresses." Gale smirked and said. "Now lets go to the dressing rooms to see some dress."

Natsu was looking at him with some skeptics.

"So what is your answer miss Natsu?" Gale asked.

"Hm..well what do you think Happy?" Natsu asked her little buddy.

"Aye, I don't know lets discuss this over there by the frilly panties~." Happy said to her and they walked over by the panties.

Lucy than walked over in the maid costume she decided to buy. "So, what did she say?" She asked Gale.

"She's discussing it with her cat, Miss Lucy. " Gale replied.

"I hope she says yes, I can't thank you enough Gale." Lucy said to Gale in a hopeful tone.

"It's no trouble at all, Miss Lucy."

Natsu and Happy started to walk back to Gale not noticing Lucy but she sees them.

"Oh shoot, tell me what she says." Lucy than ran off into a dressing room.

"So Miss Natsu, have you decided." Gale said to her.

"We'll after talking to Happy.." Natsu started to say but was interrupted.

"She says, yes! Now where's the FISH!" Happy said while drooling.

"That's wonderful news Miss Natsu," Than he used his magic to conjure up a short, red Lolita dress with a pair of gorgeous black shoes in one hand and a pair of strawberry panties in the other. "Ava!" Said yelled in a nice British way.

Than Ava a tan skined woman with D-Cup breasts appeared who was wearing a black bikini with a Jolly Roger on it and she has long black hair tied into pigtails and had a tag the said assistant manager. "Yes Master Gale," Ava said to him and saw Natsu and Happy. "Who is this beautiful girl?" She was admiring Natsu.

"This is Natsu, she needs to try on these clothes and you need to get her others." Gale explained to Ava.

Ava did a bow and said. "Yes, sir! You can leave to me!" Ava than put a magic circle around Natsu and make her go into the dressing room.

"Wow!" Natsu said as she was thrown into the dressing room and Ava quickly followed.

Lucy than came out if the dressing room she was hiding in. "Wow, you actually did it." Lucy was astonished that this man could get Natsu to dress in anything girly.

Gale smiled and said. "Of course, I'm one Hell of an Owner." Than Happy flew over to Gale.

"Are you going to give us food or not?" Happy asked him like a spoiled child.

Gale than got out a fish and have it to Happy, he was so happy with the fish, Lucy was also smiling.

Than they heard a startling noise. "Hey! What the HELL are you doing!" Natsu screamed at Ava who was basically make Natsu take off all of her clothes and Natsu was breathing fire like crazy.

"It's called a bra Miss, now can you please stop moving, I need to get this on you." Ava told the fire-breather.

Lucy had the anime sweat drop on her head_. 'Did I just do something bad?' _She thought to herself.

And Happy thought. 'This fish is ssoo~ Yummy!'

Than Ava used her magic to make the dressing room disappear. And Natsu was standing their in the red Lolita dress and she was trying to pull it down because she was super embarrassed by how short it is and she didn't want anybody see the underwear she was basically forced into wearing. And she had her hair up in a bow with her scarf as the bow because she would not let her replace it. And she had a cute blush on her face.

"Natsu! You look adorable~." Lucy was telling her.

"Aye! Natsu you look great!" Happy was smiling and was surprised look because he's never seen her wear clothes like that.

"No, I look like an idiot." Natsu was still blushing and was looking at her feet that were in those heels but they didn't hurt.

Than a tiny flash went off but know body saw this guy and he's wearing an overcoat and is holding a camera and has blood coming out of his nose. _'I_ _can't believe I got a picture of Natsu the Salamander! And she looks like a goddess!' _He than ran off to the next train to Sorcerer Weekly

Than after Ava and Gale forced Natsu to try on more clothes like a maid outfit that Lucy's going to wear and a they also forced her to wear a sexy fairy costume that Ava had picked out for her and Natsu was super pissed. And the perverted men that were in their all passed from monster nose bleeds, they also had her try on a pink sundress with a flame design on the bottom of it with a pair of pink wedges.

Happy even went shopping with Rosa and they became good friends, and Happy bought something for Natsu as well. After half an hour of making Natsu dress-up they paid for their clothes and finally got their meal which contained sushi, meat, chicken, vegetables, and any other food you can think of. And then they headed off to the person who put up the request Kaby Melon.

(**At Kaby Melons mansion)**

"Hello, my name is Kaby Melon. It's very nice to meet you." Said the man who wants the book destroyed, he's a average sized man with a a small mustache. "And this is my wife."

"Your name sounds yummy~." Natsu drooled.

"Melon~" Happy also was drooling.

"Hey! Don't be rude!" Lucy yelled at them.

"No, no it's quite alright." Kirby said

'Melon... I think I've heard that name before.' Lucy thought.

"Well, first things first, allow me to tell you about the job." Kirby was saying.

"Go on." Said Happy.

"It's pretty straight forward really, Duke Evaroo has a book called Day Break in his possession, I would like you to burn it for me." Kaby told them.

"No prob," than lit a tiny fire on her finger and has a mischievous smile on her face. "I'll burn the whole place down if you want." Natsu told him.

"She likes fire."

"I'm not going to jail for arsine because of the two of you." Lucy told Natsu and Happy than changed her mood quickly and was now talking to Kirby. "May I ask, what sir?"

Natsu got a little annoyed. "For 200,000 jewel, who cares."

"The reward has changed," Kirby says to them. "It's now 2,000,000."

"Hu! 2,000,000 jewel!" Natsu, Happy and Lucy said in unison.

"I'm sorry, I thought you've heard that the amount had changed." He explained to them who were petty shocked the the amount went up so high.

Natsu was still freaking out about that. "Wow, 2,000,000 split three ways is.." She was trying to figure it out. "I stink at math but that's a lot!"

"Wait I got it, I get 1,000,000 Natsu gets 1,000,000 and Lucy gets all the rest." Happy said and was holding up signs.

"That sure sounds fair to me."

"Aye." Happy and Natsu both had smoking coming out of their ears.

"But that leaves me with nothing!" Lucy yelled to them.

After they're done freaking out.

"So why did you change the reward?" Lucy asked Kaby.

Kaby than squeezed his hand in either angry or frustration. "Well, it means that much to me to have that book destroyed, no mater the cost."

Natsu head then caught on fire and Lucy freaked put and Happy was just relaxing. "Oh yeah! I am fired up now!" The pinkette said with enthusiasm and grabbed Lucy and ran off to complete the mission and Happy followed.

(**In the trees at the front gates at Duke Evaroo's mansion)**

"Now Lucy you remember the plan?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, go in their for the interview, seduce him and excuse myself to use the rest room and open a window for you two and you find the book and destroy it." Lucy said to them so they would know that she knew the plan. Lucy than started to walk over their but Happy stopped her.

"Wait." Happy said.

"What is it, cat?" Lucy asked.

"I think your missing something."

"What are you talking about, Happy?" Natsu asked Happy.

"I think we need to make her boobs bigger, like yours." Happy announced.

"Hu? You think so Happy?" Natsu asked him and she was looking down at her breasts.

"Aye, because perverts love that stuff. Now let's make Lucy's boobs bigger." Happy said gave a mischievous smirk.

"What?! PERVERT CAT!" Lucy shouted and stomped off to the front gate to get this job over with.

"Excuse me! I heard the you have an opening for a maid position! Hello!" Lucy yelled to get their attention.

Natsu and Happy were behind one of the trees in the court yard.

"Don't screw up, okay." Natsu whispered.

"Break a leg." Happy whispered.

Then the ground started to rumble than it broke it a huge gorilla woman came from the ground. "So your a maid?" The gorilla maid asked Lucy.

"Yeah." Lucy said scarily.

"I assume your here, because of the ad the master put in the paper." The gorilla woman said. Then another thing shot up from the ground.

"Boyoyoy! Did I hear somebody say, master?" Said Duke Evaroo's.

Natsu, Lucy and Happy were all creeped out by this short guy with the creepy mustache and a button on this little suit.

_'Man, he's a total freak.' _Natsu thought.

"Let's see what we have here." Said Duke Evaroo's.

"I hope you like what you see." Lucy said to the little freak obviously faking.

He's staring at her. "Rejected, go home ugly." Duke Evaroo said to her.

Then the gorilla woman picked up Lucy to throw her off the property. "You heard what the master said, get going ugly."

"Sorry, but I man of my standards needs only the most beautiful maids around." This the short freak. Four other butt ugly maids also came threw the ground and were hopelessly flirting with him and saying that she's ugly.

Lucy is now under a tree and is crying and Natsu is trying to comfort her.

"It's ok Lucy." Natsu was telling her but was not doing a good job at it.

"Yeah, he hasn't seen you in your normals clothes." Happy said to Lucy who made it worse.

"This stinks!" Lucy was crying even more.

"All right, looks like I have to do something that I didn't wanna do." Natsu said to them.

Happy was shocked. "You don't mean?!"

Natsu crossed her hands. "I have to Happy."

Lucy was still upset but stopped crying and asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Transformation M," Happy informed her while biting his claws.

"What's that?!" she exclaimed.

Natsu than looked Lucy in the eyes and was slightly blushing. "I'm going to need you to take off your clothes."

Natsu and Lucy then went to change clothes. Lucy is wearing a pink tank top with black trimming and a short black skirt with her keys and whip and sandals.

While Natsu was wearing that maids outfit that Lucy was wearing but there are some... complications.

"I hate this!" Natsu was screaming trying to find the head hole.

"This think is evil!" Happy yelled trying to help her.

"Are you two crazy!?" Lucy yelled to Natsu and Happy.

"It's this outfits fault! It won't fit!" Natsu yelled at the blond.

"Here, let me help you." Lucy said and gestured for Happy to move. And she took it completely off of Natsu and she started to make it loser so she can fit into it.

"Put your head through here...NOT THERE!" Lucy shouted at Natsu.

"It's the same thing!" she defended herself.

"No it's not! Just put your head through here, and not there!" Lucy keeped yelling at Natsu.

Happy was dying of laughter in the bush while watching the two girls; he just couldn't stop laughing at the two.

"There, that's how you put it on." Lucy said to Natsu.

Happy flew over to them. "Wow, Natsu you look amazing." Natsu was wearing Lucy's maid costume and it was a black and white one with an white apportion and a black bow-tie and she has on a frilly, white headband and long, white knee socks and black Maryjanes.

Natsu was blushing. "Really? No I don't,you're just messing with me or are you being serious."

"Seriously, you look great Natsu." Lucy said to encourage her.

"Aye, you look way sexier than Lucy did!" Happy told her.

"Oh, shut up!" Lucy yelled.

"Aw, thanks little buddy." Natsu inquired.

"Aye ma'am! No problem." Happy smiled.

"Seriously," Natsu said disbelieving. "Happy, you're the best!" She started to get teary eyed.

"No Natsu, you're the best!" Happy's also gets teary-eyed and they hug and cry dramatically.

Lucy was getting annoyed because they have to finish their mission. "We don't have time for this." She then hit them on the head.

"Ouch!" Natsu exclaimed as she held her hand. This blond was acting like Erza, she shivered at the thought.

"Come on, we're on a mission!" Lucy exclaimed at her.

"Okay, okay, I know!" Natsu stood up from her spot, sending a quick glance behind her, and started walking to the entrance. The gorilla maid appeared, again, and looked at the pink-haired girl.

Lucy than thought of something. "Wait!"

Natsu stopped when she heard Lucy. "What's wrong?"

"Your hair is not blond." Lucy told Natsu.

"Oh crap, you're right! How I'm I going to change it?" She asked.

Lucy than had an idea. "Gale gave me a wig for you."

"Why?" Natsu asked her.

"He said you would look cute as a blond." Lucy explained.

"Ok, let's get this over with." Natsu said complying so she wouldn't have to spend anymore time in this outfit.

After Lucy finished Natsu's maid look, Natsu look so pretty and she has the blond wig in a ponytail with her scarf it in a bow.

(**Now it is Natsu turn to get in.)**

"May I help you?" The gorilla asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering if this is Duke Evaroo's home?" Natsu said. 'I hope that I remember what Happy told me too do.' Natsu thought.

(**Flashback time)**

_"Natsu remember when those girls came to the guild and was saying how pretty Mira and Erza are." Happy told her._

_"Yeah, why?" Natsu asked._

_"You should just be nice to those ugly maids and saying things like their pretty." Happy told her._

_"That's an awesome idea Happy! But I don't know what they said." Natsu told Happy._

_Happy than had an idea. "Aye, I'll just hide in your costume and tell you what to say." Happy than went up Natsu skirt and made this way to the shirt so she could hear him talking._

_"Yeah! And I can use my scarf to hide your head!" Natsu exclaimed and smiled._

(**Back to reality)**

"Yes, now how may I help you?" The gorilla asked.

"So this is the house of the most beautiful maids ." Natsu said buttering them up.

Happy was whispering to Natsu. "You're doing great."

"Of course this is the mansion of the most beautiful maids! Are you blind?" The gorilla woman inquired.

Natsu whispered. "No, you big ape." Happy then pinched and Natsu then she said said. "It's just your way more ug.. I mean pretty in person." Happy smiled.

Gorilla woman was staring at Natsu and one of the buttons on Natsu chest flew off and hit the gorilla because it was to small but she didn't care. "Hmm, of course someone with your quality of...looks... would be awed by a beauty such as myself.

Natsu looked at her like she's crazy and thought. 'Keep telling yourself that crazy.' "Um, Yup. I'm sorry if i stare, you're just so 'gulp' beautiful, if only I could be as beautiful as you..." Natsu cringed.

Happy thought. '_Be strong Natsu.'_

The Gorilla Woman raised an eyebrow. "So what are you here for?"

Happy then whispered something to Natsu.

"I um, heard you were hiring a maid and I was hoping to apply, though now that I see you I know there's no way he would ever actually choose me, I'm not nearly anywhere close to as beautiful as you." Natsu said trying not to mess up.

"So what are you hear for?" The gorilla woman asked the pinkette.

Lucy was looking over from the tree. 'Wow, Natsu is really pulling this off.'

The gorilla woman looked at Natsu with a scary face then it changed into a smile. "Ha ha, flattery will get you everywhere." She then picked up Natsu by the back of her outfit, and examined her up closely but Happy was a good hider. "Come along, let's introduce you to Duke Evaroo."

"Ok." Natsu said. 'Now time to get that book thingy.' Um...Miss Goril-" Natsu corrected herself, "Gorgeous, I have to use the

la-ladies' room." She struggled with the words. It sounded so different.

The maid stopped and let the girl down on the ground. "Of course, the bathroomis right down that way. I will go and inform the Duke."

As soon as Natsu was out of her sight, she breathed heavy and sweated. "I'mnever doing that AGAIN!"

"Awe...but it was funny!" chuckled Happy. He was stopping himself from laughing the whole time.

"Next time, you are doing it!"

"Only if I"m a mermaid," he said with wide circled eyes.

"Yup. Now, where is the freakin' roof?" she wondered out loud. She peaked around the corner, but she didn't see any exit.

"It's like a maze," said Happy.

Natsu and Happy finally found the roof but there was a magic security system so Natsu used her Dragon Flames to melt it.

Natsu then motioned to Happy. "Okay, now Happy, we need you to go and get Lucy from the ground over their. And I'll destroy this box and change into my regular clothes." Natsu pointed to the blonde.

Happy started to wine. "But she's heavy!" he whined.

Natsu looked at the cat, "I know, but...we need her for some reason..."

"To find the book," Happy fnished her thought.

"Yeah, then I'll burn it." Her hand lit up and the flames slowly died down. "Onward! Catbird!"

Happy flew downwards on the side of the building. He than grabbed Lucy and flew to the top again. Natsu completely destroyed the security system and started to take off the maid outfit. Happy than came with Lucy.

"Aye, Natsu I got Lucy." Happy said and then Lucy started to speak.

Natsu was just finishing tying up her bandages. "That's great,"Natsu smirked. "You ready, Lucy?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to take revenge!" Lucy screamed and had an evil look on her face and Natsu and Happy are think she's crazy.

(**Their in the addict of Dukes Evaroo's mansion) **

Team Natsu came into the house.

"That is this, his storage room or something?" Lucy said.

"Rraawww!" Happy jumped up with a skull on his head and scared Lucy. And now she's on the floor. "Check me out!" Happy said to Natsu.

Natsu smiled and gave a thumbs up. "You're sure looking fierce, Happy."

Happy jumped up and laughter and it was adorable. Then they looked all threw the house to find the library but with no luck.

"Are we going to have to search every room in this stupid house?" Natsu said annoyingly.

"Well, if you asked that gorilla where the library was earlier, than the book might have already been destroyed." Lucy muttered.

"Oh, whatever." Natsu said to Lucy. "I say we take a hostage and force them to tell us where the book is." Natsu told them.

"Aye!" Happy said but was muffled because of the skull.

"Kinda the whole idea is not to get seen, Natsu. You've gotta be stealthy like a ninja." Lucy said to the Salamander.

"Hu, like a really ninja." Natsu was think about a character in this series about ninjas. _'I wish I was a ninja, like that Nariko chick.' _Natsu thought.

"What's going on inside that head of yours?" Lucy said.

The floor started to move and the maids all came out from their.

"Intruder alert, Vergo!"

"Natsu-chan? Why are you here?! The bathroom was downstairs," Vergo exclaimed.

"Ops..." mumbled Natsu.

"You're in trouble~!" whispered back Happy.

Then the maid seen Lucy, "HER?! What do you doing here with that ugly person?"

'Aw crap!' Natsu thought. "I um, just found an intruder and her cat!" She than held up Happy who still had the skull of his face and scared them far away.

"What was that?!" exclaimed the blond. She was sweating, from being found, and now she was confused by their disappearance.

"Huh? They must be afraid of me, Ninjappy!" Happy shouted. He stood up and strike a pose as of a real ninja.

"Cool!" Natsu agreed. She joined Happy, and both of them were sparing each other.

Lucy was lost in her own little world. "Maybe the skull is...cursed...?"

"CURSED?!" yelped Happy. "Ah! I'm cursed for life!" He ran around in a circle holding onto his head, that was stuck inside of the 'cursed' skull; tears swelled up in his eyes.

"Calm down!" Natsu pleaded. Concern was in her voice for her partner. When he finally started to act calm, she said something else, "You have eight more lives."

*Whack*

"What was that for?!" the pink-haired screamed. She was holding her head, which was growing a huge bump from the whack.

"We are on a mission! It's no time for games!" Lucy shouted at them.

"Get the whole building after us..." Natsu mumbled as she stood up from the roof. "But..." Natsu than wrapped her scarf around her head. "We are ninja." And she and Happy did a ninja hand sign.

(**They finally found the library)**

"There are many books in this library." Ninja Natsu said.

"Aye, there are indeed."

"Wow, who would have thought that Evaroo was a major book worm." Lucy said in awe of this library.

"Let's start looking!" Natsu said and was doing a happy dance.

"Aye, ma'am!" Happy was also dancing.

They started to look for the book but, Natsu and Happy were just naming one that they say not really trying.

"Uho! I found a dirty book!" Natsu exclaims.

"Look, it's a book on fish!" Happy exclaimed.

Natsu then found a shiny golden book. "Check out this one it's sparkly!" Natsu said with her smile.

"Ompa!" Happy jumped with joy.

"Will you two quite fooling around, and look for the book we need!" Lucy yelled and quickly stopped. "It's 'Daybreak'." Lucy gapped.

"Have we been here that long?" Happy inquired.

"You found it." Lucy said.

"Natsu found it." Happy said.

"Uh, I did?" Natsu couldn't believe it that she found a book out of all things.

"2,000,000 jewel, here we come." Lucy said excitedly.

Natsu lit her hand up with flames. "Let's spark it up!"

"That was so easy." Happy chimed in.

"Wait a second." Lucy said and grabbed the book from Natsu. "The author of this book is Kemu Zaleon!"

Natsu got confused. "Kemu?"

"Zaleon was an amazing wizard, and novelist." Lucy explained. "I was positive that I've read ever single sentence he's ever written but this must be an unpublished novel!" Lucy was acting like a fan-girl.

Natsu lit her finger on fire. "Who cares, it all burns the same to me."

"Don't you dare touch it! This is a great work of literature! You better stay away from it you pyromaniac!" Lucy said to Natsu.

Happy then came out. "But what about our mission?" He said eerily.

"Just forget about the stupid mission!" Lucy screamed.

"Failure is not an option." Happy said.

Lucy started to back away from Natsu and Happy with anime tears come down her face. "Come on guys, lets just say we burned it. I'll keep it a secret I swear!" She was begging them to spear the book.

Natsu whole hand was sparked up. "I always finish a mission."

"Aye."

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Said a creepy voice. The floor broke and Duke Evaroo come out of it. "So, you three are here to take 'Daybreak'! Boyoyoyoy."

Natsu pointed to the old man but talked to Lucy. "See, this is all your fault, you slowpoke."

"Um, sorry about that." Lucy said to Natsu.

"Don't you think it would have been way easier to come in from the door?" Happy inquired.

Evaroo smirked. "I was wondering all of these lowlife wizard types were com wing to rage something of mine, I never would have guessed it was that stupid book." Evaroo said.

"Stupid?" Natsu said not getting why he would say that. 'Whats up with this guy?' Natsu thought.

Lucy turned to Natsu with a girlish grin on her face. "This works out great, if its so stupid that means I can have it."

"It's mine! So get your grubby hands off!" Evaroo was having a temper tantrum.

"Greedy gut. Lucy pouted.

"Shut your trap, ugly." Evaroo said while picking is nose. And he pointed to Natsu. "And you! You would have been in one of the best places to work for as Vergo's assistant to do all of the stuff that the beautiful maids would never do!"

Lucy than fell anime style.

Natsu had an annoyed look on her face and she lit her hand on fire. "Ugh, would you just hand over that book already and let me get it over with."

Lucy than held onto the book for dear life. "No! Absolutely not!"

Natsu than glared at Lucy. "Lucy! This is our job!" Natsu yelled at her.

"Well, then at least let me read it first!" Lucy said and sat down on the floor and started to read the book.

"Read it now?!" Natsu, Happy and Evaroo said in unison.

Evaroo was steamed. "How dare you put your hands on my possessions, come Vanish Brothers!"

One of the book cases opened and two men came out.

Smoke clouded the air, and once it cleared, two men stood there.

The first man, who is older was standing in front, was short. He wore a light tunic and loose dark pants. His head was bald except for a braid that waved in the air as he appeared. There were four tattoos across his face, each one appearing different from the other.

The second man who was the younger brother, is taller than the first; and had massive built. He had long, dark curly hair that styled into what appeared like a tree. In the middle of his face was a large nose, and above that was sunglasses. Unlike the smaller one, he wore a dark sweatshirt that showed his six-pack.

"Good afternoon." Said the older brother.

"Can you believe these two girls are from the Fairy Tail guild." Said the younger brother. "At least one of then is hot." He muttered.

Happy look at their shoulder and saw their guild marks. "That sign means that their from the Southers Wolves, it's a mercenary guild." Happy said to Natsu.

Natsu cracked her knuckles, "So, you got bodyguards?"

"Boyoyouoy, the Souther Wolves are always ready for flesh," Evaroo said with a stupid look on his face.

Lucy was still reading Day With all of that going on, she got up and ran to

them. "Natsu! Buy me some time! This book has some sort of secret!" She yelled to the Dragon.

Natsu looked behind, "Huh? Where are you going?!" She was confused with what Lucy was doing.

"A place to finish reading," she called from the

"Secret?" mused Evaroo, '_It could be a treasure map, .."_ He used his magic to go after the "You two take care of the pink-haired girl!"

The older brother sighed. "Selfish clients really tire me out."

"For real." Uttered the younger brother.

Natsu annoyed. "It's become annoying." She was starting to stretch her arms behind her back. "Happy, can you go after Lucy?" Natsu asked her little buddy.

Happy was concerned. "You're opponent is two Southern Wolves! I'll support you!"

"No, thanks but I'll be just fine." Natsu told Happy.

"Wow, for an annoying fairy you talk a big game." The younger brother inquired.

Happy's wings came out and went to find Lucy. "Natsu! Be careful." Happy urged to Natsu.

"All right! I'll leave Lucy to you!" Natsu told Happy.

The older Vanish Brother started to talk up Natsu. "C'mon! Let's go fire wizard!"

"Hrum, how do you know I'm a fire wizard?" Natsu asked him.

"We saw it on the surveillance crystal." The older brother told Natsu. "And you, you melted the window and you had fire in your hands earlier. You're an ability type fire wizard."

"And the other girl is a celestial wizard, a holder type wizard." The younger one spoke.

"Yeah, that means you're prepared to end charred, right?" Natsu gave them a look that she was going to win.

"Unfortunately allow me to decline," He grabbed this big frying-pan. "Because, fire wizards are easy for me to defeat."

Natsu said. "Is that so?" She said in an uninterested tone. Natsu used her dragon slayer magic to engulf herself in flames. "Then I guess you know what happens when you play with fire," She ignited her hands on fire. "You get burned!"

The older brother used the frying-pan to absorb the her fire into it and when the flames were gone he hit her with it. The younger one then tried to kick her but Natsu evaded just in time only to get hit by that frying-pan again and she was sent flying out the door and landed on a solid gold statue of Evaroo.

"Is it okay for you to trash your bosses house like this?" Natsu inquired.

The Vanish Brothers didn't care about what Natsu said and just gave her a dirty look.

"Tell me, do you know what a wizards greatest weakness is?" The older brother asked Natsu.

"Are you talking about motion sickness?!" Natsu said in kind of a panic.

"Um, I think that's more of a personal problem." The older brother said.

"Hey bro, why don't we just take her after were done?" The younger brother said. "She would be a great slave in the guild." The younger brother was imagining her all tied up and begging for mercy.

The older brother ignored his brother. "Their weakness is their bodies!" He told Natsu while lolling up and down at her.

Natsu than touched her breasts and butt."So Big boobs are better fighters?" Natsu finally asked.

One of the brothers blushed; while the other yelped. "No," The older brother said. "Wizards need to train a lot on their mental abilities," he was attacking Natsu with that frying-pan but Natsu was dogging the blows.

"They neglect to train their physical bodies, which makes them weak." The younger brother said while trying to beat up Natsu.

Natsu and the Vanish Brothers were fighting on the lobby.

"On the other hand, we train our physical abilities." The older brother inquired.

The younger brother came down. "Which means we have more power and speed than you."

"Oh, I'm so scared," Natsu put her ands up to her face abs is mocking them. "Now, why don't you stop talking and let's dance." Natsu is moving her hands to signal bring it on.

The younger brother turned to the older brother and said. Hey bro, combo attack."

The older brother smiled and took out this frying-pan. "Sounds good."

The younger brother got on the frying-pan. "Heaven and Earth Annihilation!" The Vanish Brothers said in unison.

"Bring it on!" Natsu challenged the brothers.

The older brother shot is brother into the air. Natsu looked up. "Is you look towards heaven we strike from earth!" The older brother said to Natsu and hit her with the frying-pan. Natsu caught herself and ran to attack the older brother.

"If you look towards earth, we strike down from heaven!" The younger broth said while basing Natsu into the ground.

The brothers were stating informing of another the tallest in the back and shortest in the front. "You have witnessed the true power of the Vanish Brother," the eldest said.

"Only a few are able to survive." The youngest inquired.

Natsu got up from all of the smoking acting like nothing happened. "I guess that makes me one of the few." She said to them.

"No way?!" They were shocked that she was alive.

Natsu bumped her fits together and brought it to her mouth. "Now I'm going to blow you away! **FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" **She shot the attack at them but the older brother absorbed the flames.

"Flame cooking!" He says to her. "You see my frying-pan absorbs you flames and doubles their strength, right back at you!" He turned his body around and shot the flames at her.

"To bad, she was hot!" The younger brother said.

Gurp. Natsu was eating the flames that the Vanish Brother shot at her.

"Nnnnooooo!" The Vanish Brothers are scared.

After Natsu was done eating. "Oh yeah, now I got some fire in my belly." Natsu bumped her fits together and and a magic circle with dragons head on the middle appeared. "Let me show ya something," she started to attack. "**FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" **

All of the windows in the mansion were destroyed and the room that they were fighting in was now burnt to a crisp as the Vanish Brothers.

Natsu looked around. "Oh no, did I over do it again?" Natsu asked her self and tilted her pink head.

She itched her head, "Now...Where's Happy?" she thought out loud.

That's when she heard a crash and Virgo showed up.

T**hat's all folks! I'll see you next week and if someone guesses who I based Gale off of they win a prized, you get to read the next chapter before anybody else. Also if you give me a good idea for the story you get to read story before others as well. And I'm truly sorry for taking forever to update. And please review i love feed back even if it's criticism. **


End file.
